The Greatest Story Ever Told
by rlcs
Summary: Formerly LOVE ME FOR ME DHr:AU:OOC:Semi Song Fic: “Oh, so we’re back on a last name basis are we Malfoy? Well, I intend on making you never forget that you flirted with the enemy.” “You were never the enemy” he whispered. The title is a song. I'm not boas
1. L amour A Nié

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to Ms. J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter One: l'amour a nié**

Hermione sat in her compartment on the Hogwarts Express bound for her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was sitting there, staring out the window, completely ignoring her three best friends, Harry Potter and Ron and Ginny Weasley (two of whom were currently embroiled in a game of Wizards' Chess while the third watched), and contemplating what this year would bring for her. She was Head Girl and the brightest witch in the school, if not all of Britain. Her thoughts then shifted to the Head Boy. The letter she had received failed to mention who he was and she was a bit disappointed that it wasn't Harry or Ron. "Oh well, it will probably be Ernie or Justin" she told herself. She also uttered a silent prayer that it wouldn't be Draco Malfoy, the boy who had made her first six years at Hogwarts a living hell. His merciless teasing and name calling had driven her to the breaking point many times, though she wouldn't dare show it. Hermione was one of those girls that didn't show weakness, if anything, it only fueled her determination. She was suddenly pulled from her reverie when she heard Ginny, her female best friend calling her name and waving her hand in her face.

"Earth to 'Mione, anybody in there?" said Ginny.

"O, sorry Gin, just thinking about who head boy is gunna be. It's been driving me mad since I got my badge a few weeks ago." was her reply.

Ron who had just demolished Harry's bishop piece with his knight now entered the conversation. "Don't worry 'Mione, it'll drolly be someone from Hufflepuff like Ernie. We know Dumbledore wouldn't appoint a Slytherin as Head Boy after the Great War. He knows there's way too much bad blood between us two houses."

"Yeah 'Mione, Ron's right, Dumbledore wouldn't torture you like that…I mean you do have to share a common room with the Head Boy don't you?" said Harry.

All Hermione could do was agree with her best friends and hope for the best.

About a half hour later it was time for Hermione to go to the Heads' compartment and await instructions on how to assist in getting the students off the train…as well as meet the Head Boy. "Alright guys, wish me luck, I've gotta go meet the Head Boy." she said as she stood from her seat to the left of Ron and across from Ginny.

Three replies came from her friends:

"Good luck" from Harry

"Knock him dead" and a wink from Ginny and…

"You're still gunna help me with my homework even after you move out of Gryffindor tower right?" from Ron.

Hermione left the compartment with a smile on her face at Ron's last comment. '_Honestly Ronald, what would you do without me' _she thought as she made her way to the front of the train.

She made it to the Heads' compartment and opened the door, what she saw made her jaw drop to the floor.

There was Draco Malfoy smirking at her as if Christmas had come early this year.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little know it all _mudblood_ . And look, she's Head Girl too." he drawled. "Well as expected _I_ am head boy" he continued indicating the shiny silver badge on his white dress shirt.

Hermione couldn't help but snicker at his comment.

"What? You find that funny mudblood?"

"No, but I do find it amusing that if your ego got any more inflated you wouldn't need a broom when you played quidditch" Hermione retorted.

Their brewing argument was interrupted by a large eagle owl flew through the open window of the compartment and landed on the table in the middle. It dropped a letter into Hermione's hands and flew away.

Hermione was about to open it when Malfoy stole it from her and ripped it open.

"HEY! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR!"

"Calm down Granger, I'll read it to you"

Hermione made a grab for the letter but seeing as how Malfoy had a good seven inches on her all he had to do was hold it up before she could reach it. His sudden motion caused Hermione to fall onto Malfoy and forced her to grab at his chest to keep her from falling completely.

'_Damn all that quidditch practice has done him good, and oh that scent…WAIT NO! I can't be thinking like that, he's the enemy.'_

"Get off me Granger, show _some_ dignity." said Malfoy, interrupting her thoughts.

Hermione let go of him immediately and sat on down with a light blush on her cheeks while Malfoy proceeded to read the letter (with a victorious smirk on his face)

_Dear Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy,_

_Congratulations, you two have been chosen as Head Boy and Girl. This is an honor not to be taken lightly. You will be in charge of planning several major events this school year. Events such as, the Yule ball, Hogsmeade visits as well as any other special events that may come up. _

_You will be in charge of setting up a patrol schedule with the prefects and making sure they fulfill their duties. You two will also be required to perform the final rounds of the night from 12:00-12:30 am every night. No exceptions! You will also be in charge of moderating the weekly prefect meetings in your common room each Friday night._

_Now, to answer a question I'm sure you both wish to ask. 'Why are you being forced to work with someone you despise with every ounce of your being?' The answer is that as Heads you are expected to set an example to the other students. Professor Dumbledore and I both feel that in this time of crisis in the Wizarding world the sight of two bitter rivals working together in harmony would encourage unity between all the houses. And make no mistake, the headmaster and I both expect that you will set a model example for the students. Learn to put aside your differences for the greater good of the school._

_Finally the matter of your living arrangements, as you probably know, you get your own private dorm. You will have to share a common room and a bathroom but you will have separate bedrooms. Your dorm is located in the northwest wing of the castle behind the portrait of the 'Two Lovers' your password is: l'amour a nié. It is unchangeable so please do not go spreading it around the school so that whoever wishes to may enter._

_That is all; please assist with getting the students off the train then report to the Great Hall for the Welcome Feast._

_Cordially, __Minerva McGonagal __Deputy Headmistress_

"Hmm, l'amour a nié, doesn't that mean _'love denied'_ in French?" asked Hermione, trying to make small talk and follow professor McGonagal's instructions to put their differences aside.

"Yup" was all Malfoy said in return?

The rest of the train ride went peacefully with Hermione reading a book and Malfoy looking out the window. They arrived at Hogwarts and helped clear the train. They then boarded their own personal carriage to go up to the castle. The feast was uneventful as usual and Hermione remained silent while her friends pestered her with endless questions about Malfoy being Head Boy. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and excused herself saying she had a headache. She just wanted to go to her new room, take a nice warm bath…to get the intoxicating scent of a certain blonde Slytherin off of her…_'whoa whoa whoa, why am I thinking like this, he's a Malfoy…spawn of Lucious Malfoy. I can't think he smells like a God…even if he does…O GOD I HAVE TO STOP THINKING LIKE THIS!'_

**A/N: **_Alrighty, that's the first chapter. The next one will be Hermione and Malfoy getting acquainted with their new living space and each other. Don't worry; it won't be as detailed as this one was._

**Warning:**_ This isn't gunna be one of those fics where they fall in love overnight. That may take a while, but they won't totally hate each other either. _

**Read and Review please…if I don't get any reviews (good or bad) I'll abandon this story and go with one of my other ideas. And no flames plz...just constructive critisism (im new to writing fanfics)**


	2. Créme and Gold

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to Ms. J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter 2: Crème and Gold**

Hermione was walking down the northwest corridor of the castle while keeping her eyes open for the portrait of 'The Two Lovers'. She was so preoccupied by her search that she didn't realize there was someone following her. Finally she reached the portrait. The painting it self was beautiful, it was of a young couple in Victorian garb sitting under a tree by a peaceful lake. The woman looked startlingly like Hermione, the only difference being that her hair was jet black. The man also looked shockingly like Malfoy only he had soft brown eyes and light brown hair. Just as Hermione was admiring the painting's beauty the woman looked up from her content state of dozing in her lover's arms and asked for the password. As she opened her mouth Hermione heard a deep voice from behind her.

"L'amour A Nié"

"O Merlin Malfoy, you scared the shit out of me! How long have you been standing there?"

"If you had been paying attention mudblood, you'd know I'd been following you since you left the great hall. And correct me if I'm mistaken but did I just hear you say 'shit'? Because if I did I owe Nott 5 galleons, we had a bet on whether you'd ever do anything even remotely bad" drawled Malfoy.

"Shut up Malfoy, not that you've noticed but I've changed over the summer"

Hermione then stormed into the room but stopped short. Her jaw dropped when she took in the sight of their common room. It was decked out in gold and cream colors. The ceilings were high vaulted and the floors were covered in plush crème carpeting. It was about the size of two Gryffindor common rooms put together and was finely lit by a crystal chandelier powered by magic. In one corner there was a white marble fireplace surrounded by overstuffed gold armchairs. On the opposite wall there were two desks made of fine polished mahogany with matching chairs. The desk that Hermione assumed was hers was outfitted with quills, parchment and an ivory desk lamp. Draco's was the same but his lamp was gold. (Due to the fact that both the head boy and girl last year had been muggleborns they requested these electric lights installed).

"Where are the house colors?" exclaimed Malfoy.

"Honestly haven't you read _Hogwarts: A History_?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, but humor me…now where are they"

Hermione sighed. "When Dumbledore became headmaster he insisted to eliminate house competition between the heads so he ordered that the entire dormitory be neutral colors."

"Oh"

"Yeah, oh" Hermione rolled her eyes and walked into the room with a gold head girl plaque as Draco made his way to his head boy door.

Her room was similar to the common room in design. She had a desk and a fireplace with stuffed armchairs. She also had a queen-size four-poster bed with goose feather pillows and creamy velvet bed hangings. She also had an ivory armoire with all her clothes already in it and a matching vanity. She quickly grabbed out a white tank top and a pair of baby blue boy shorts and walked into the bathroom. As expected it was just as grand as the rest of the dorm, with its giant pool sized marble tub with 20 spouts and the pedestal sinks. She washed her face and brushed her teeth then changed into her night clothes.

She appraised herself in the full length mirror. Her chestnut hair had long ago lost its bushiness and fell in soft curls over her shoulders. Her body had developed from that of a girl into a young woman and her outfit definitely accentuated that. She still had a golden tan from her family's recent trip to the French Riviera. All in all she was beautiful and she knew it. Her self-examination was cut short when she heard Malfoy hollering for her.

"Granger come into the common room…NOW!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped out of the bathroom and walked to the common room without bothering to put on a robe _'Let him look'_ she thought. She walked out of her room and saw Malfoy's jaw drop as he looked her over, his eyes lingering on her breasts. This brought a sly smirk to her face but decided to keep her mouth shut about it…at least for tonight.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

* * *

Malfoy had just examined his room but wasn't too fazed by it. After all he did live at Malfoy Manor, the greatest mansion in all of Britain. He walked into the common room and decided to lay down a few ground rules with Granger.

"Granger come into the common room…NOW"

He wasn't expecting the sight he saw when she stepped out of her room. _'Wow, is that what she's been hiding under her robes all these years? No wonder Potty and Weasel have kept her under lock and key. And what is that intoxicating smell? Wait just a damn second…why am I thinking this way about Granger. I don't believe in that pureblood shit anymore but she's still my enemy. Man, I gotta stop talking to myself.'_

"What do you want Malfoy?"

'_Damnit, I hope she didn't see me staring at her'_

"Look Granger, since we'll be working together this year I think we should clear the air."

Hermione took a tentative step towards Malfoy.

"Alright"

**A/N: **_Ok that was chapter two. I know I promised that it wouldn't be as detailed as Chapter one but as you can see. I failed miserably…my apologies. Well chapter three should be coming up sometime soon. Most likely later today or tomorrow. Next chapter they will get down to business and get to know each other._

**Read and Review please…or I mite just abandon this story. I have better ways to spend my summer than trying to entertain ppl that won't appreciate it. Thanks and MUCH LOVE!**

**-Ril**


	3. Are You Willing?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to Ms. J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter Three: Clearing the Air**

'_Did he just say he wanted to clear the air? Alright we'll see where this leads.' _She took a tentative step toward Malfoy.

"Alright"

So they magically lit the fireplace and sat on one of the couches. They were silent at first, just throwing eachother tentative glances. Finally Malfoy broke the silence.

"Well, I think that we should first agree to atleast try to be on a first name basis." said Malfoy

"I guess" replied Hermione. "Malf- Draco, not that I disagree with you about clearing the air, but you can't blame me for being a bit shocked that it was you who initiated this conversation. What happened?"

Draco took a second before answering…finally he took a deep breath and said,

"Well Gran- Hermione, if you really want to know, I want to enjoy my last year at Hogwarts with as little drama as possible…and I'm shure you feel the same." She nodded "So in order to do that I know we have to put our differences aside."

Hermione nodded her head and then continued with her questions.

"Are you willing to put all that pureblood mudblood bullshit aside to be civil…even friendly with me?"

Draco had an odd expression on his face to Hermione it looked like a mix of hurt and regret. He answered her question.

"I stopped believing in that crap way back in fifth year. After Lucious was put in prison I realized that even pure blood couldn't save you from what you deserve. I only kept acting like I hated mudbl…muggleborns because i would have lost my reputation and been labeled a softy." Once again Hermione nodded, though she didn't understand how he could have had such a rapid change of heart. Afterall he had called her mudblood not more than an hour ago. As if reading her mind Draco said, "I know you probably don't believe me and I don't blame you, but I hope that you will eventually accept my apology."

Hermione took a minute to proccess all this new information.

'_Draco has become human? How is this possible?'_

"What about hating Harry and Ron…and me?" she asked

"Merlin Hermione, I hate Harry and Ron because they just bug the crap out of me. I don't know how you can put up with them. First there's Saint Potter;he can do no wrong. As for Weasel, well, what's not to hate about him?"

Hermione couldn't take him talking shit about her two best friends.

"What the hell ferret boy? Harry and Ron are good people. You are the one that made our lives a living hell." She screamed out of indignation. "You constantly taunted us and found ways to get us into detention. Oh and let's not forget fifth year when you made those horrid buttons and cheers up about Ron. And what about me? Why did you continue to taunt me?" She had gotten out of her seat by this time and was in Draco's face. Her face had turned red and she was out of breath. SHe sat back down and dared him to try and defend himself.

'_Damn i should have expected that' _thought Daco_ 'What am I going to say? She won't believe me anyway. Merlin, why is she looking at me like that. I know I was a slimy git but she looks as if she hates the very air that I breathe. Looks like I'm in for a fucked up year.'_

Finally Draco found his voice and answered her. He didn't have the strength to argue with her. All he wanted to do now was go to bed. It was already 1 in the morning.

"Look Hermione, I know I can't justify what I did, nor can I explain it. But it's late and I don't know about you but I'm beat. So let's quit for tonight and continue tomorrow morning. Alright?"

Hermione wanted to get to the bottom of this but she agreed to continue the conversation the following day because she was tired. They extinguished the fire and went to their respective bedrooms. Neither slept very well.

**A/N:**_well that was chapter three…it would have been longer but Im lazy, its hot and i typed out two chapters today. So part two of this chapter comes tomorrow. buh bye_

_thanks to _rockgoddess15 for my 1st review. I hope youre rite and i get the epiphany soon! )

**READ AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT ANY MORE CHAPTERS! I SERIOUSLY COULD BE OUT WITH MY FRIENDS INSTEAD OF WRITING THIS STORY. THANKS AND MUCH LOVE**

**-Ril**

_**p.s. anyone wanna beta for me? just email me. **_


	4. Just Like You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to Ms. J.K. Rowling and the song is Just Like You by Three Days Grace**

**Chapter Four: Just Like You**

Hermione woke up the next morning, which just happened to be a Sunday, feeling disgruntled. This was odd for her, she was usually loved the morning. Then the events of the previous night came into her mind and she screamed into her pillow. _'What kind of game is Malfoy playing at? Does he expect me to play along with this? Well he's got another thing coming. I need to clear my mind and I know just the way.' _She got out of bed and got dressed in a pair of form fitting black track pants and a white wife beater; she also put on a pair of Addidas running shoes and left their dorm for a quick run around the grounds to rid her of this foul mood. By this time it was six thirty in the morning. She ran a few laps around the quidditch field and the lake. By the time she had finished it was seven fifteen and she had worked up an appetite. She quickly made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. When she entered the hall she noticed that Malfoy wasn't there. She figured that he had decided to sleep in. _'Lazy git'._ She took her usual seat at the Gryffindor table and struck up a conversation with Ginny.

"So, what is living with Malfoy like?" asked Ginny while buttering a piece of toast.

"You'll never believe me when I tell you…" said Hermione in a gossipy tone.

"Oh my gosh, did he try to ask you out? Oh 'Mione that would be so great, he is so HOT!"

"Wait wait wait, this is the boy who has made our lives a living hell since we got here. His father is the person that gave you Voldemort's diary in your first year, and you're saying that it would be great if he asked me out?" asked Hermione in one breath.

Ginny seemed unfazed by Hermione's outburst and continued eating her toast while answering. "'Mione, I'm not saying I've forgiven him for all the stuff he's done, but c'mon, you gotta admit…the boy is HOT!"

"Whatever, can we just change the subject? Where are Harry and Ron?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "They slept in…the two gits stayed up all night finishing their summer potions homework"

Now it was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes "I'll to talk to them later. As for right now I should probably go back to the common room and finish my conversation with Malfoy."

"What conversation?"

"Oh yea, before you asked me if he asked me out I was gunna tell you that he wanted to 'clear the air' with me."

"Wow, maybe the Slytherin Prince is changing his ways" Said Ginny.

"I dunno Gin, once a ferret always a ferret"

Ginny just shrugged and Hermione made her way up to her dormitory. When she reached her portrait and gave her password she could swear that she heard music coming from inside Draco's room. It sounded like rock, one of the kinds of music that Hermione enjoyed. _'Well at least we might have something in common'_ Curious as to what Draco was listening she went towards his door and found that it was open a crack. She leaned in and put her head to the door just as the second verse of one of her favorite songs was starting…

I could be cold

I could be ruthless

You know I could be just like you

I could be weak

I could be senseless

You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

On my own, cause I can't take liven with you

I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you want me to

You thought you were standing beside me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I could be mean

I could be angry

You know I could be just like you

As the song ended Hermione felt bold enough to enter Draco's room. She pushed the door open and saw him lying on his gold bed reading a book. When she saw the title she gasped…And Then There Were None by Dame Agatha Christie…it was one of her favorite book and she had read it many times. By the condition of the book she assumed Draco had too. Her gasp garnered Draco's attention and he waved his wand to lower the music and stopped reading to look at her. They just looked at each other in silence for a few moments when Hermione finally broke the ice.

"I like that song. I didn't think you listened to muggle music." she said.

"Just one of the many things you could learn about me. And after Lucious went to Azkaban my mother insisted that I try to accept the muggle world."

"Your mother?"

"Yes, she had never really hated muggles but she acted like she did so that my father wouldn't beat her. So when he got put in prison she introduced me to muggle music, she even bought me a muggle CD player" He indicated to the boom box in the corner which had just been turned off. "I'd say I'm partial to rock and a little R&B"

"Well, then there is something we have in common. I like Rock and R&B too. Who is your favorite band?"

"Probably Three Days Grace…I think their lyrics are perfect for expressing a lot of pent up emotion. That particular song is perfect for describing my relationship with Lucious."

"True, what about R&B artist?" asked Hermione she wanted to hear more about Draco's relationship with Lucious but decided that now wasn't the best time to ask him about it.

"Oh, that one is easy, I like that guy Usher…but I don't see why all you girls are in love him. He's a good singer but he's not all that great." he said rolling his eyes.

Hermione chuckled," Well if you've ever seen his body then you'd know."

"Well Hermione, as much as I'd love to talk about another man's body with you I think I'd like to move to another topic. So who's your favorite singer or band?" he said.

Hermione thought a minute. She had so many favorite she couldn't narrow it down to just one. Finally she said, "Well I have so many but my favorite singers would have to be Ashlee Simpson and Fefe Dobson and my favorite groups would definitely be Switchfoot and Maroon 5"

"Well Hermione, I think we should listen to CD's together sometime. I believe we like the same bands and you seem to have some CD's that I don't." Draco said with a genuine smile on his face.

'_Wow, he's offering to listen to music with me sometime. Maybe Ginny's right and he is changing. What if this is his way of asking me out? No Hermione, don't be stupid…it's just listening to music. You do it with your friends back home all the time…He just wants to be friends…wait wait wait he wants to be friends!'_

"Hermione?" her name being called broke her out of her trance. She saw that Draco's face held a look of concern and embarrassment at having asked her to hang out with him and her not saying anything. She felt bad.

"Of course Draco, that would be fun. How about today, say in fifteen minutes? Just let me go get the CDs I want to show you and I'll meet you in the common room. Bring your CD player please…mine is just a small personal one."

"Sure, it's a date." With that he winked at her.

Hermione smiled in return and walked out of his room, but inside her head a million thoughts were racing.

'_Did he just say it was a DATE? No, no, no, calm down Hermione, it was just a figure a speech. We may not hate each other as much anymore, but that doesn't mean we're gunna start dating. We can be friends and be happy…or at least content that way. It's better than tearing each other's heads off. I really must stop talking to myself like this. ' _

Hermione sighed and walked into her room. She changed out of her track suit and into a comfortable pair of hip huggers and a jungle green wife beater. She then put on her favorite necklace. It was a silver and green necklace that her parents had bought for her at a Native American roadside stand while on vacation in Arizona. On the chain there were two beads of jade and other beads of green that met in the middle with a crescent moon and star pendant. The moon was also filled with a green stone that she couldn't identify and the star was silver and sitting in the crook of the moon. Finally there was a bronze feather hanging down from the moon. Hermione liked the way that the necklace complimented the shirt she was wearing. _'Why do I care what I look like, I'm just listening to music with Draco.'_ she sighed _'Oh well, I don't want to change again.'_ She found the CDs that she wanted to show Draco and slowly made her way back to the common room.

**A/N:**_ Alrighty, that was chapter 4. Three Days Grace is one of my favorite bands and so are all the other bands and singers mentioned in this chapter. As for the book, I have read it and it's very good, but it isn't my favorite. The song is one of my favorites by TDG and I thought it went really well with Draco turning against his father. Hmm, why did I spend so much time detailing Hermione's outfit (especially the necklace)? Because it's actually a typical outfit for me and the necklace is actually a description of my favorite necklace that I bought at a Native American roadside stand in Arizona…and thats the story of that…hehe…any other questions about this chapter feel free to email me or leave me a review and ill be glad to explain it to you._

_BTW for anyone who doesn't have a pen name at and would like to know when I update leave me a review with your email in it and ill send you an email whenever I update._

_Finally, special thanks to: Riley Malfoy (check out their story COLOR-BLEEDING it' s in my author profile under favorites),_ _SnowDevil334, mistyqueen, bumblebeegonecrazy (thanks and don't worry I will continue!), MoonGlitter, Watever2233, and rockgoddess15 for reviewing! _

**READ AND REVIEW THANKS AND MUCH LOVE**

**-RIL**


	5. Music, the Universal Language

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to Ms. J.K. Rowling I don't own any of the songs either.**

**NOTE: There are a lot of songs in this chapter, thats why it looks so long. There is dialogue, mostly about them discussing their lives in relation to the songs they picked (the main purpose of this chapter is to delve into Draco and Hermione's personalities and what better way than through their favorite music?). If you want just skip the lyrics of the song and go straight to the dialogue. On with the show!**

**Chapter Five: Music, the Universal Language**

Hermione walked into the common room and found that Draco was already setting up the CD player on the circular coffee table by the fireplace. Apparently it had been charmed to play without electricity. He had already lit a fire in the fireplace and was proceeding to look through his CD case for what he wanted to show her. He was so intent on searching that he didn't notice Hermione come in.

"Ahem…are you ready?" She asked.

"Uh, yea…"

'_Am I paranoid, or does he seem nervous? He seems so human when he's like this…I like this side of him.'_

"Hmm, so, how do you wanna do this?" she asked.

"I was thinking that we could each play a song then say why we like it so much. I figure that it's a way to get to know each other while listening to good music." he replied.

"Wow Draco, that's a good idea." She smiled.

"Thanks Hermione."

"Well, since we are trying this whole friendship thing, you can call me what my other friends call me, either 'Mione or Mya" she said.

He gave her a genuine smile and responded "Alright, well I don't really have a nickname but I guess Drake is ok."

"Alright, well it's agreed then. Let's get this party started, you go first." said Hermione.

Draco nodded and proceeded to put a burned CD into the player (which was one of those models that holds about 6 discs at a time). He put it on number 7 and Hermione was surprised to hear a familiar song playing.

I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the painHow could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

"I love that song, why do you like it?" asked Hermione after the song had ended.

"It's a song that I listen to whenever I wonder why I had to be born into the life that I was. I always used to wonder why my father never showed any emotion except anger and hatred, why he abused my mother and me for the smallest transgressions, but most of all why I wasn't happy. I'd see you and the rest of your friends and think I was better than you, but in truth I was jealous that you were so content. I think that's why I always taunted you, to make myself feel better. I'm sorry for that."

"I understand I can forgive you for all the taunting and the teasing. I can even forgive you for the mudblood comments. You were under so much pressure to impress your father." Hermione had tears in her eyes but she pushed them away so that he wouldn't feel bad about making her cry. "Okay, my turn!"

Tell me who should I be to make you love me?  
Tell me what does it mean to be alone?  
Can't you see me standing staring out from the distance,  
Hear my cry if you'd only listen...  
Out of focus, into me and you

Kiss me fool, if you care  
If your words have any meaning.  
Playing it cool is so unfair  
Why this veil of secrecy?  
God forbid, your friends found out what we did  
Why can't someone like you be someone like me?

Tell me who should I be to make you love me?  
Tell me what does it mean to be alone?  
Can't you see me standing staring out from the distance,  
Hear my cry if you'd only listen...  
Out of focus, into me and you

Touch me fool, if you're allowed.  
I'll be dancing in the corner  
It's so cruel to play it proud, take your hands and cover me.  
I'm aware that all in love is fair, but that's no reason to make me feel this way.

Tell me who should I be to make you love me?  
Tell me what does it mean to be alone?  
Can't you see me standing staring out from the distance,  
Hear my cry if you'd only listen...  
Out of focus, into me and you

And it hurts me so bad to deny it, oooh  
These feelings are out of control.  
Do you know what it's like to want something so bad...  
And then having to let it go?  
And it hurts me to know that this time in our lives...  
So soon will be in the past  
And you spend it pretending your playing it cool.  
Never knowing,  
Never knowing,  
Never knowing what,  
Never knowing what we should've been.

Tell me who should I be to make you love me?  
Tell me what does it mean to be alone?  
You've got me wondering if I'm good enough.  
Pretty enough, giving enough, special enough

Tell me who should I be to make you love me?  
Who should I be? Who should I be? Ooooh...  
To make you love me?  
Who should I be? Who should I be? Ooooh...  
To make you love me?  
Who should I be? Who should I be? Ooooh...  
To make you love me...?

The music stopped and Hermione smiled at Draco. It was his turn to ask.

"So, why do you like this song?"

"Well, you have to promise not to tell anyone what I'm telling you right now. It wouldn't end well. Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Alright, well during most of sixth year I dated Blaise Zambini and…"

"YOU WHAT!" Draco was looking at Hermione like she had suddenly sprouted six heads.

"Yea, it's true, I dated him for about 7 months, almost the whole time we were here at school."

"He never told me that." He still looked incredulous. "I knew that you two were on good terms but I never thought that he had dated you."

"Well, it was his idea to keep it a secret. It was so hard for me to live a lie like that and I never understood why he was so against letting people know about us. He'd tell me he loved me and that if things were different he would tell the world about us, but eventually I got tired of waiting for him and living a large part of my life in secrecy. It hurt me to see other girls flirting with him and I was tired of having to meet him in secret late at night. This song is what I used to listen to whenever I felt like crying about him. It ended well with him, we both agreed that we were better off as friends and we still are."

"Are you still in love with him…were you ever?"

"Yes, I was in love with Blaise but now I only love him as a brother, like Harry or Ron. He was the one who taught me not to deny myself for a man and I'm glad he did. It's one of the things that brought about my change this summer."

They didn't even hear a new song playing in the background…

Past the point of no return  
No backward glances  
OUR GAMES OF MAKE BELIEVE ARE AT AN END

Past all thought of "if" or "when"  
No use resisting  
Abandon thought and let the dream descend

What raging FIRE shall flood the soul  
What rich desire unlocks its door  
What sweet seduction lies before us?

Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
What warm unspoken secrets  
Will we learn  
beyond the point of no return?

You have brought me  
To that moment when words run dry  
To that moment when speech disappears  
Into silence  
Silence.

I have come here,  
Hardly knowing the reason why  
In my mind I've already imagined  
Our bodies entwining  
Defenseless and silent,  
Now I am here with you  
No second thoughts  
I've decided  
Decided.

Past the point of no return  
No going back now  
Our passion-play has now at last begun.

Past all thought of right or wrong  
One final question  
How long should we two wait before we're one?

When will the blood begin to race  
The sleeping bud burst into bloom  
When will the flames at last consume us?

"I see, well, I do notice that you're feistier this year. It's quite appealing" said Draco with a sly wink.

"My my, Draco Malfoy, are you flirting with a mudblood? And a Gryffindor, no less." She had a devilish smirk on her face.

At that, Draco tackled her onto the couch and started tickling her while saying "Well, maybe I am Granger, what are you gunna do to stop me?"

"Oh, so we're back on a last name basis are we Malfoy? Well, I intend on making you never forget that you flirted with the enemy." She said between fits of giggles.

Draco stopped tickling her and looked into her eyes. He towered above her and he could see just how beautiful she was. In a whisper Draco uttered "You were never the enemy".

Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
The bridge is crossed  
So stand and watch it burn  
We've passed the point of no return.

**A/N:**_ Well, there you have it, Chapter 5. I hope you guys like it. The chap was initially a bit longer at the end but I took it out cuz I want their romance to blossom a little longer (aren't I just evil for making you wait?). For all those wondering the songs were (in order) _

**_Untitled: Simple Plan _**

_**Kiss Me Fool: Fefe Dobson**_

_**Past the Point of No Return: Phantom of the Opera (Best movie ever!)**_

_thanks to: SotB, Lady in the Blue Dress, and Riley Malfoy as well as everyone who reviewed! i love you all!_

**READ AND RE****VIEW PLEASE! MUCH LOVE**

**-Ril**


	6. Together?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to Ms. J.K. Rowling I don't own the songs either.**

**Chapter Six: **

Draco and Hermione spent the rest of the morning up until lunch sampling each other's music. Draco played his Hermione his current favorite song which was Helena by My Chemical Romance…She especially liked the chorus…

What's the worst that I can say?

Things are better if I stay

So long and goodnight

So long and goodnight

And if you carry on this way

Things are better if I stay

So long and goodnight

So long and goodnight

Hermione in turn introduced Draco to the world of Switchfoot. After hearing Meant to Live he insisted that they play the whole CD. By the time they were done it was time for lunch. Draco got off the couch and extended Hermione his hand to help her up.

"So, would you like to walk down to lunch with me?" he asked.

"Sure"

Just as they were about to exit the common room the same eagle owl that had delivered their letter on the train swooped through the window. It dropped a letter into Hermione's hands and flew away.

"Would you like to snatch this one away too?" asked Hermione sarcastically.

"Oh my all means 'Mione, read on. But you know you liked falling onto me." he replied with an arrogant smirk.

Hermione just laughed and rolled her eyes "You know Draco, you may not be an overbearing, slimy git anymore, but you've still got an ego the size of a hot air balloon."

"Oh, that one hurt." he joked.

Hermione then proceeded to read the letter.

_Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger, _

_The purpose of this letter is to inform you of a change of plans in the yearly event schedule. The faculty has decided to eliminate the Yule ball this year and instead throw a Halloween Ball. You two are in charge of planning it. You will have the prefects at your disposal but the brunt of the work will lay with you. _

_You have a budget of 500 galleons for the event. If in the unlikely chance you will need more pleas notify either Professor Dumbledore or I and we well see what we can do. You will be expected to find entertainment suitable for the occasion. _

_We will leave all aspects of planning to you. And of course the ball will be held on Halloween night from 7 PM to 11 PM for the younger students and there will be a separate two hours from 11 pm to 1 am solely for the seventh years to enjoy their last Halloween at Hogwarts._

_That is all. Any questions see either me of Professor Dumbledore._

_Cordially,_

_Minerva McGonagal_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Post script: Do not bother to find escorts. You will be attending with each other. No exceptions._

"We have to go together?" asked Hermione in shock.

"Well, don't act so excited" said Draco looking a bit hurt.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she really was. "It's just that I've never heard of them forcing the heads to go to functions together."

"Oh"

Hermione could tell he was still a little offended so she decided to change the subject.

"So, you still up for walking me to lunch?" she asked

"Sure"

They left the common room and made their way down to the Great hall. Along the way they made idle conversation.

"So, what do you want to do when you get out of Hogwarts?" asked Hermione

"I was thinking about becoming an auror. Actually, I've always wanted to be one but I knew Lucious wouldn't approve, but it looks like I don't have to worry about that anymore." he said.

"That's great. I'm planning on training to become an auror as well."

"That's great."

There was an awkward silence that did not dissipate until the reached the great hall.

"Well, bye." said Hermione

"Bye" replied Draco.

They went to their respective tables and ate their lunches.

Ginny was the first to question Hermione when she got to her seat.

"Did you just walk in with Malfoy" she asked

A simple yes was Hermione's response.

At this point Harry and Ron, who had finally woken up and come down to eat decided to jump into the conversation.

"'Mione, why are you socializing with Draco Malfoy, the boy who has called you horrible names and made fun of you since we came to Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"Yea 'erminee, 'at dyoo tink or doing?" said Ron with a mouthful of food.

"What? Honestly after being friends with you for seven years you'd think I would be able to understand you with your mouth full, but no." said Hermione.

"I said, 'What do you think you're doing.' Why are you suddenly all buddy buddy with Malfoy?" he re-iterated.

"Simple Ronald, he apologized and he seems to have really changed."

"'Mione you said the same thing about Blaise and look at how brilliantly that turned out." said Ron

"O gee Ron, thanks for bringing that up." Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm sorry Mione but let's face the facts, you're just not that great at judging guys and…oh shit…" Ron had blurted it out before he even realized what he was saying. Immediately his ears turned brilliant red and he looked like he feared for his life.

"Oh is that so, Ronald?" Hermione's face had taken on the color of a plump ripe tomato and she was visibly shaking.

Harry, not wanting a confrontation, tried to interject. "'Mione you know he didn't mean it like that." Ron nodded his head furiously "He just means that…err…sometimes you trust people too easily."

Hermione had had enough; she didn't need this bull from her so-called "friends".

"No, Harry, he's right…I do have a problem judging peoples' character…I misjudged Draco as being a heartless monster and I misjudged you two as being my friends. Ginny, I'll talk to you later, ok?" Ginny nodded and with that Hermione stormed out of the Great hall. What she didn't notice was the pair of stormy blue-grey eyes that watched the whole ordeal unfold and someone follow her out of the hall.

Hermione ran straight for her common room and didn't stop till she reached the portrait.

"L 'amour a nié" she screamed. The couple in the portrait looked offended but swung open none the less.

She ran into her room and dug through her CD case for the appropriate CD. She found it and ran back to the common room. She found Draco's CD player still on the coffee table and figured that he wouldn't mind her borrowing it. She put her burned CD in, cranked it up to full volume, placed a silencing charm on the room and pressed play.

So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me  
Off guard, red handed  
Now I'm far from lonely  
Asleep I still see you lying next to me  
So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me I..

I need something else  
Would someone please just give me  
Hit me, knock me out  
And let me go back to sleep  
I can laugh  
All I want inside I still am empty  
So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me I...

I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got

I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got

I guess, I remember every glance you shot me  
Un-harmed, I'm losing weight and some body heat  
I squoze so hard  
I stopped your heart from beating  
So deep that I didn't even scream fuck me, I..

I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got

I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got

And it's all that I've got  
Yeah, it's all that I've got  
It's all that I've got  
It's all that I've got  
It's all that I've got!

So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me  
So deep that I didn't even scream fuck me

I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got

I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got

And it's all that I've got  
Yeah, it's all that I've got

Hermione let all her emotions go and she did something very un-Hermione like; She cried. She cried over the way that Harry and Ron belittled her. She cried for Draco and how much crap he had to put up with during his life, but most of all she cried because deep down, she knew that Harry and Ron were right. She trusted people too easily and because of it they walked all over her. People would copy her notes promising to use them to study only and instead they rewrite them and turn them in as their own. Viktor had led her on, making her believe that he cared for her when all her wanted was her body. The song was perfect. Hell, even the band who sung it was perfect; The Used…that was Hermione to a T. Well, not anymore, she decided right then and there that she would change. No more miss nice girl. She had to toughen up.

Hermione was so caught up in her emotions and the music that she didn't hear the portrait hole creak open and someone step in. She was startled when she heard a voice from behind her.

"The Used…interesting choice. Care to tell me what happened?"

"Not now D-d-Draco, I...I…I'd like to be al-l-l-lone." she said through her tears.

"What did Potty and Weasel say to make you storm out like that?"

"Why do you care so much all of a sudden, huh? A few months ago you wouldn't have given a damn!" she bit at him.

"You're right, I wouldn't have…but that was then and this is now."

"And what's so different now?"

Draco went and took a seat next to her on the couch and put a comforting arm around her. She had to admit, she enjoyed being in his arms and feeling his warmth on her skin. She felt safe.

"I am…"

She broke down again. She cried into his shoulder, soaking his black polo shirt. He didn't mind though. It felt good to be needed. And she had to admit, it felt right having her in his arms, like she belonged there. He felt an overpowering urge to protect her.

They sat like that for about half an hour with Hermione quietly sobbing into Draco's shoulder and Draco whispering comforting words in her ear. Eventually she calmed down and they just sat listening to Hermione's music. The sounds of Fefe Dobson suddenly filled the room.

I..was waiting all my life to know you  
(all about you)  
And now..I'm staring in your eyes ocean blue  
(I'm all about you)

And in our minds, it comes so easily  
But theres a feeling comin over me  
I want to show you,  
But theres nowhere we can really be free  
Everybody's watchin'

Wouldn't it be good if we could be together

Take me away,  
Take me far away from here  
I will run with you  
Don't be afraid  
Navigate and I will steer  
Into the sun, we will run

I try...to remember when I was just a child  
(In my roo-oom)  
And my...imagination used to run wild  
(I never knee-ew)

Then nothing ever as it seems to be  
When a dream collides with our reality  
It should be easy when two people love each other truly  
Everybody's talkin'

Wouldn't it be good if they would understand us...

Take me away,  
Take me far away from here  
I will run with you  
Don't be afraid (afraid)  
Navigate and I will steer  
Into the sun, we will run...

We, will run.  
Whoooaaa whoa whoa whoa  
We, will run.  
Oh yeah yeah yeaah

Wouldn't it be good if they would understand us  
Wouldn't it be good if we could be together...  
TAKE ME AWAY!

Take me away, (take me away)  
Take me far away from here  
I will run with you  
Don't be afraid (Don't..Be..Afraid)  
Navigate and I will steer  
Into the sun, we will run...

Run, whoa whoa whooaa  
I will run with you wherever you go  
Don't be afraid  
Let's runaway and I will steer  
Into the sun, we will run.

Both Draco and Hermione had different thoughts running through their heads.

'_It feels so good having his arms around me. I wonder what happened this summer to make him change so much. He seems so sincere that he wants to help me but, what if he's just leading me on like all the rest of them. Should I trust him?'_

'_What did Potter and Weasel do to make her so distraught? How the hell could they hurt someone so incredible? She accepted me after all the years of hell I put her through. She's letting me comfort her right now. What's happened to me? A year I wouldn't have given a damn about Hermione, and now here I am with my arms around her and letting her cry on my shoulder. I've gone soft. And what about Blaise, how the hell did he manage to keep that from me? He must really be a true Slytherin.'_

Draco was brought out of his reverie when he heard Hermione's voice.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing…I was just wondering how you and Blaise managed to keep your secret from even your closest friends."

"Well, actually, Harry and Ron knew…We didn't tell them but they started to wonder where I went every night. So they followed me one night and they saw me and Blaise together."

"Oh"

"Well, after they found us they started to threaten Blaise about being with me and hurting me, even though he wouldn't have done that."

"Is that why you two stopped seeing each other?"

"One of the reasons…"

"I see…"

"Look Draco, I really don't want to talk about that…is that alright?"

"Of course, I understand."

"Thank you"

There was another long period where they listened to the music that Hermione had burned.

Ayo ladadayo  
Ayo ladadayo ladeeda  
Sometimes I give in to sadness  
Sometimes I don't  
Doo doo doo doo  
At times I'm part of the madness  
Sometimes I won't  
Give in to you  
You see in a way  
I have been drifting down a river  
To nowhere  
And you've given me nothing  
But if you're ready to be my everything  
If you're ready to see it through this time  
And if you're ready for love then  
This I will bring  
But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time  
Ladeeda ayo  
ladadayo ladeeda  
At times I feel myself smiling  
At times I'm not  
Doo doo doo doo  
Yeah yay  
What's with the guilt that you styling baby  
Talk don't look good on you  
You see in a way  
I have been looking for a reason to go there  
And you're leading me nowhere  
And if you're ready to be my everything  
If you're ready to see it through this time  
And if you're ready for love then  
This I will bring  
But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time  
Ladeeda ayo  
ladadayo ladeeda  
Are you waiting for a special occasion  
To give me your heart  
Cause I need a little confirmation  
To make a real start  
Don't wait till it's too late  
Are you ready to show me?  
Are you ready to love me?  
You see in a way  
I have been drifting down a river  
To nowhere  
And you're giving me nothing  
And if you're ready to be my everything  
If you're ready to see it through this time  
And if you're ready for love then  
This I will bring  
But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time  
And if you're ready to be  
Ready to be my everything  
And if you're ready to see it through this time  
If you're ready for love then baby  
This I will bring  
But I'm not gonna wait forever this time  
ladayo ladadayo ladeeda

Both Draco and Hermione sat there listening to the lyrics of the song and contemplated what they felt for each other. They weren't enemies anymore and they guessed that they would consider each other friends. But did they want to be something more? Were they ready to put aside six years of torment and bad blood to start something that at heart…both of them had wanted for some time?

Finally Draco broke the silence.

"Hermione…"

"Yes Draco"

"I have to go…"

"Oh, ok"

With that Draco left the common room and a very confused Hermione behind.

**A/N **_So, there you go…Chapter six…you like? Well, Yea, this one was kinda a cliffy.W__ho knows, I may end up making you wait longer than the Halloween ball for romance…bwahahaha…just kiddin' I don't even think I could wait that long to write some romance._

_so anyway…_

_thanks to: Riley Malfoy (READ COLOR BLEEDING! it's one of my favorites!), lilycarverjb (im glad youre so enthusiastic about my story! I love reading your reviews! Thanks!) and all my other Reviewers, you know who you are and that I love you!_

_Songs were:_

_Helena: My Chemical Romance_

_All That I've Got: The Used_

_Take Me Away: Fefe Dobson_

_Everything: Fefe Dobson_

**READ AND REVIEW THANKS MUCH LOVE**

**-Ril**


	7. Blaise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to Ms. J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter 7: Mille Lune Mille Onde**

Draco walked the halls not knowing exactly where he was headed. He wanted to clear his head and he needed to sort out his feeling for Hermione. She was a wonderful person and she was so accepting of him after all he'd done to her over the years.

'_I don't deserve her. I've done so much bad shit to her over the years; it's a miracle that she hasn't castrated me in my sleep already. Why does she have to be so kind and forgiving…O shit, that's why I fell for her in the first place. WAIT WAIT WAIT! Did I just admit that I fell for her…what do I do now? She probably thinks I'm an idiot for just walking out on her. But…was it hope that I saw in her eyes when I said her name? No, that's just wishful thinking…hmmm, this is all so confusing.'_

By the time Draco finished his little soliloquy he had reached the lake. He leaned on a boulder and started throwing pebbles into the water. His mind was on a certain brunette Gryffindor head girl who had managed to steal his heart.

Hermione sat on the couch looking at the fireplace. She thought about Draco and how much he had changed. The CD player was still going and now Ashlee Simpson was filling the common room.

It's been three days  
You come around here like you know me  
Your stuff at my place  
Next thing you know, you'll be using my toothpaste  
Step up, sit down  
Get ready, let me tell you who's the boss now  
Stay here, get out  
Every time I turn around you're in my face

Don't care where you think you've been, and how you're getting over  
If you think you've got me down  
Just wait it gets much colder

Here I am,  
As perfect as I'm ever gonna be  
You'll see  
Love me for me  
Stick around,  
I'm not the kinda girl you wanna leave  
You'll see  
Love me for me

Shut up, come back  
No I didn't really mean to say that  
I'm mixed up, so what  
Yea you want me so you're messed up too  
I love you, I hate you  
If you only knew what I've been through

My head is spinnin'  
But my heart is in the right place  
Sometimes it has to have it's self a little earthquake

Here I am,  
As perfect as I'm ever gonna be  
You'll see  
Love me for me  
Stick around,  
I'm not the kinda girl you wanna leave  
You'll see  
Love me for me

I've been waiting all my life  
To finally find you  
Just so I can push you away  
And when you're crawlin over broken glass to get to me  
That's when I'll let you stay

Oh, here I am  
As perfect as I'm ever gonna be  
You'll see  
Love me for me  
Stick around,  
I'm not the kinda girl you wanna leave  
You'll see  
Love me for me  
Love me for me

Whoa, here I am  
As perfect as I'm ever gonna be  
You'll see  
Love me for me  
Stick around,  
I'm not the kinda girl you wanna leave  
You'll see  
Love me for me

Hermione loved this song…it reminded her that she shouldn't take shit from anyone. She thought about what had just happened with Draco.

'_He's so nice now…how could he go from monster to gentleman in such little time? I know it has to do with his father being in Azkaban and not having complete control over him, but there's got to be something more. And why did it feel so good to have his arms around me…I felt so safe, so secure with him. Even when Harry and Ron comfort me it's more of a brotherly protectiveness but when Draco does it, there's a spark…I haven't felt this way since…Blaise…maybe I'll go talk to him about it.'_

With that Hermione went in search of her friend. She walked to the Slytherin dungeons and gave the password (since she was privy to them, being head girl) She walked in and asked a girl who looked to be in sixth year where Blaise was.

"He's up in his room." she said.

"Thanks" said Hermione

She climbed the stairs towards Blaise's room and knocked on his door. Now being the oldest male prefect in Slytherin, after Draco had moved out, he had his own room so she knew they wouldn't be interrupted by any roommates. He opened the door a moment later.

"Mya, what brings you down here?" he asked after he had let her in, hugged her and given her a kiss on the cheek. "How was your summer? Did you get my letters?"

"Yes, I got them, and my summer was wonderful."

"How was the Riviera?"

"It was gorgeous, but Blaise, I came to ask for your advice." She replied meekly.

A look of concern crossed Blaise's handsome, tanned face. After all, he did still care deeply about Hermione.

"What's up Mya?"

"It's Draco…"

"Oh no, what is he saying to you know. Is he being a git?" asked Blaise. Draco was his best friend, but he'd do anything to protect Hermione including maiming his best friend.

"No, no…actually the opposite." she quickly answered.

He gave her a disbelieving look but let her continue.

"Yesterday on the train he acted like an ass, but as soon as we got the common room he softened up and was actually civil to me. He asked if we could clear the air."

"Wow", was all Blaise could say.

Hermione continued.

"Well then I got suspicious of him and we had a fight about Harry and Ron. Then the next day I walked in on him listening to muggle music, the kind I like. So we decided that we would listen to CD's together...Then at lunch I had a huge fight with Harry and Ron and I left the Great hall in a rage."

"Yea, I saw that. I also saw Draco ditch Parkinson and go running after you."

"Yea, well, he found me and he wrapped his arms around me and comforted me till I stopped crying. Then we just sat and listened to more music. And I just started thinking about him. All these feeling came rushing into me. I got overwhelmed and I guess he did too cuz he just up and bolted out of the room."

Blaise looked at the girl he had once loved and realized then and there that he had lost her to his best friend. And damnit, he was happy for them! He engulfed Hermione in a tight bear hug and told her it would be Ok and that Draco would come around and talk to her. Hermione left Blaise's room after a bit of catching up. She felt so much better and she hoped whoever ended up with Blaise would appreciate what a great guy she had. Little did she know that soon Blaise would find someone that would take his heart and his love.

She walked back up to the common room at five o' clock and decided to read a book till dinner. She sat on the couch in the common room and accioed her old worn copy of And Then There Were None. She hadn't turned off the CD player when she left so it was still playing. This time it was Italian opera that she had fallen in love with during her brief trip with her parents to Italy in the summer before 6th year.

She had just gotten to the point when they found Vera in her room with the seaweed when she heard the portrait open. Draco strode in and sat down next to her.

"Hermione, we have to talk." he said looking at her straight in the eye, with a serious look on his face.

"Yes, we do."

Then without warning they both said simultaneously:

"I think I like you."

"You do?"

"Yes"

"Mya, I don't deserve you…I've treated you like crap for 6 years and you can't just forget about that…" Draco said dejectedly.

"Yes I can Draco…I already have." She replied

She lifted her hand to his cheek and wasn't surprised by how warm it was. She brought his face closer to hers and whispered "I already have" again,before closing the gap between them. Draco was shocked but a second later he returned the kiss and deepened it by licking at Hermione's bottom lip and begging for entrance. She was happy to oblige. And so, in the ambiance of their common room, basking in the light of the fireplace and being serenaded by Andrea Bocelli's Mille Lune Mille Onde, Hermione and Draco shared their first passionate kiss.

**A/N:** _Well, there you have it, Chapter 7. **Nikki**, you asked for romance and I tried…hehe, how'd you like it? I know its not much butIpromisethere'll be more soon. This is the beginning of them as a couple but I can tell you that things won't get too serious for a while. Bwahahaha…evil aren't I? And what of Blaise and his connection? Wait and read!_

_Thanks to all my reviewers! I LOVE YOU!_

_Songs:_

_Love Me for Me: Ashlee Simpson (had to put it in there somewhere didn't I?)_

_Mille Lune Mille Onde (A Thousand Moons, A Thousand Waves): Andrea Bocelli (a guy; If youre wondering, its that song from the Barilla Pasta comercials. hehe I became obsessed with it after I saw the commercial and I thought it was perfect for their first kiss)_

**READ AND REVIEW! THANKS AND I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-Ril**


	8. He Did?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to Ms. J.K. Rowling. **

**Chapter Eight: He Did!**

Draco's head was spinning; he was kissing Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor bookworm. They were in a beautiful common room which was being illuminated by the ambient glow of a gold and marble fireplace and being serenaded by possibly one of the most romantic songs he had ever heard. It was in a word…perfect. He was finally ready to admit to himself that he had wanted this for a long time. He felt her arms snake around his neck as she got more into the kiss and pretty soon they were making out pretty intensely.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was doing. She, the Gryffindor bookworm, the push over, was snogging DRACO MALFOY, Slytherin Prince! And he seemed to like it as much as she did. She was shocked that she had been the one to initiate the kiss but didn't regret it one bit. Sure, she was confused about what she felt towards Draco before, but now she was ready to confess that she wanted him. She wanted him to care for her, she wanted him to be with her, maybe she even wanted him to love her…but most of all, she just didn't want him to hurt her.

Draco was the one that broke the kiss, he expressed all the sentiments that both of them were thinking with one statement,

"Wow"

Hermione felt her lips curve into a mischevious smile.

"Draco, you didn't think that the only thing I was good at was being a know-it-all bookworm, did you?" she said with feined innocence

"Well, Mya, you have to admit, you didn't give me a reason to think otherwise…until now…so wanna show me exactly how wrong I was?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively…

"Why Draco Malfoy, sex before we've even had a first date? What kind of girl do you think I am?" said Hermione in a false offended tone.

Draco was about to reply when they heard a distinct knock come from the direction of the portrait.

"Damn the luck" said Draco jokingly as he got up to aswer the knock.

When he opened the door he came upon a very red faced Ginny Weasley. She seemed to be shocked that she was greeted by none other than Draco Malfoy himself. He smirked and greeted her.

"Hello Weaselette…I mean Ginny" he corrected himself after an audible throat clearing on Hermione's part.

"Hi Mal…Draco, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Mya." Replied Ginny. Her face had returned to its normal color and she was speaking to him as if he was an old friend. Draco was a little taken aback by this but took it as a good sign. If he was to start dating Hermione he would have to get used to her friends.

"Oh, yea, she's over there…I'll leave you girls to talk about whatever girls talk about…which if I'm correct, is yours truly." he said cockily, earning him a pillow to the head from Hermione. "Oh come on love, can't you take a joke?" he said before planting a kiss on her cheek, using his wand to turn off the CD player and retreating into his room smirking. Hermione blushed and turned to Ginny who also had a smirk on her face.

"And isn't this the girl who just yesterday said 'Once a ferret, always a ferret? And now I catch said 'ferret' kissing her and not being hexed into oblivion? What _is_ this world coming to?" said Ginny with a sly glint in her pale blue eyes.

Hermione felt her face heat up but kept her cool and replied "Why Ginevra, I have no idea what you're talking about?" with feigned cluelessness. Ginny rolled her eyes and decided not to push the subject. Instead she took the seat next to Hermione where Draco had been, not five minutes before.

Hermione suddenly remembered that Ginny had come to talk to her about something and quickly asked what was up.

"Oh, it's really nothing" replied Ginny trying to be nonchalant, but Hermione saw right through her.

"Oh, cut the crap Gin, just tell me what happened." Hermione said impatiently

Ginny was quite taken aback that Hermione had spoken to her like that but replied none the less.

"Well, I wanted to ask you how you felt about Blaise…" she asked not looking Hermione in the eye.

"Oh" replied Hermione, "Well, I see him as a brother. I am just as close to him as I am to Harry or Ron. Why?"

"Well, yesterday I ran into him up in the library and we started talking. I think I might really like him…actually, I've liked him for a while but I never said anything because he was with you." was Ginny's reply.

"Oh Gin, that's fabulous! You and Blaise would make such a cute couple…has he shown any signs of interest in you?" asked Hermione

"Actually, he asked me out already…" Ginny started, but was interrupted by Hermione…

"HE DID? Oh my goodness Gin that's absolutely wonderful! What did you say?"

"Well, I told him that I wanted to ask you first because as much as I like him I would never want to hurt you." Ginny said.

Hermione was touched that Ginny cared about her so much.

"What'd he say?"

"He said he respected me for it and it made him like me even more." was Ginny's reply.

Hermione gave her friend a warm hug.

"You two would make a great couple. You have my full blessing on one condition."

"OK, what?" asked Ginny nervously

"Promise me that you won't let your stupid git of a brother and the dolt he calls a best friend break you two apart. I let them interfere in our relationship and look how that turned out." asked with a serious look on her face.

Ginny looked relieved and promised that she wouldn't.

"Well, I have to go. I have to tell Blaise that I will go out with him." she said with a twinkle in her eye. It was a twinkle that Hermione remembered being in her own eyes when she was with Blaise. She was so happy for her friends and knew that they would make each other very happy.

"Oh, by the way Ginny, where are you guys going?" she asked

"We were planning on going to that new classy restaurant down in Hogsmeade during the welcoming trip this coming weekend." replied Ginny.

"Oh, alright, bye"

"Bye."

The two friends embraced each other and Ginny left to go find Blaise. Hermione couldn't help but be happy for her best friend. She just hoped that Harry and Ron wouldn't do anything to mess it up for her.

Suddenly she heard a door open and close behind her. She turned around and saw Draco coming out of his room.

"I heard the portrait open and shut and figured it was okay to come back out. Is it?" he asked

"Yes"

"So, what did Weaselette want?"

Hermione shot Draco a dirty look.

"Fine, fine, what did _Ginny_ want?" he re-iterated

"Oh, Blaise asked her out." she stated simply

"He did, and that doesn't bother you?" he asked

"No, I think they'd make a great couple. And besides, I had my chance with Blaise and it wasn't meant to be." she said calmly.

"You know, you must be the most understanding witch I know." He said kissing her on the forehead.

"Yes, I know" she said grinning devilishly

She went and sat on the couch and Draco followed her and proceeded to wrap his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed contently. They sat like that for a few minutes just staring into the fire and enjoying each other's company. Finally Draco broke the content silence.

"So, where is Blaise taking her?" he asked

"They are planning on going to that new classy restaurant in Hogsmeade during the welcoming trip" she replied

"Well, it seems great minds think alike." Draco stated

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione

"Well, I was planning on asking you to go with me to that same restaurant that weekend."

Hermione giggled playfully and said "What makes you think I would be seen in public with you, Draco Malfoy?"

"Oh, come now my dear, you know you can't resist my charms." Draco said debonairly, then he added "Besides, I would have found a way to _make _you go with me" with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oh and how my dear Mr. Malfoy, would you do that?" she asked with the same glint in her own eyes.

It was then that Draco pounced on her and started to tickle her vigorously.

"Draco, D…d…draco stop…" said Hermione between bouts out laughter "Draco…hahaha, I can't breathe…hahaha…"

"I like the way my name sounds coming from your lips" he said grinning "Say it again" he said, still not letting up on his tickling.

"Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco! Now STOP!" she said still laughing wildly.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" he asked still tickling her.

"Yes" she uttered breathless

"What was that? I couldn't hear you love." he said smirking victoriously.

"Yes Draco, I will go with you to Hogsmeade this weekend." She screamed through her irrepressible laughter.

He finally stopped tickling her, much to her relief, and looked down at her as he straddled her. She was beautiful, her eyes were pools of honey and chocolate staring deep into his soul and her honey-brown hair was fanned out behind her creating a halo effect. Her cheeks still held a rosy tint from laughing and being out of breath. She was ravishing. He couldn't take it anymore, he brought his lips crashing down onto hers. She gasped at the sudden contact and he took this opportunity to enter her mouth. Eventually she got over the shock and kissed back with just as much fervor as he was putting into it. She looped her arms around his neck and let her fingers get tangled in his platinum hair, a task which had become easier after he stopped gelling it back all the time in third year.

They were just getting deep into their make out session when they a deep voice came from the portrait hole, which was now wide open.

"GET OFF OF HER YOU BASTARD"

**A/N:** _Oooh, cliffy! hehe, Well, there you have it. Chapter eight, 1,716 words with NO LYRICS! Howd you like it? I'm sorry to those people that like it when I put songs in, but it just wasn't right for this chapter. Look for them in the next chapter though. Thanks to my reviewers._

**Phenia:** Thanks for telling me! hehe, I take Spanish, not French, so I just used a translator to get the password…I guess it's too late to change it now, but thanks anyway…just blame it on the author. hehe

**deviantone:** sorry to disappoint you hun, but they wont get too naughty for a while…but don't worry, its not like theyre not gunna be in those types of situations till then…haha, they are, after all, hormonal teenagers ;

**Nikki: **A little more romance, as promised…and not just Hermione/Draco either, weve got some Ginny/Blaise action starting up…hehe.

**Lily:** hehe, I did this just so you wouldn't die…we cant have that happening…and BTW, I love youre story, its very promising…dont give up on it!

**Phillip the Nickel:** hehe, yes, I love Phantom of the Opera as well, OMG Gerard Butler is the best phantom, hes hot!

**Paradoxical-Dreams** hehe, yea…it is a bit cliché, but bear with me…Hermione is gunna become more confident in Draco but you gotta remember that she has been hurt and taken advantage of in the past so of course shes gunna be cynical at first. BUT I DO VALUE YOUR OPINION! Thanks:

**regina-terrae**Yes, there are reasons for Hermione's change.

1) She is sick of being taken advantage of

and

2) She is still pretty upset at Harry and Ron for being a large contributing factor in her break up with Blaise

there's also something else that youll learn about later.

She is bold because she is has finally found the confidence to stand up for herself…Thanks for the great question, I hope I answered it well enough for you.

**Riley Malfoy/Nikki:** Thanks, for complementing my taste in music, sorry I didnt put any in this chapter but itll be there again next chapter.

and to the rest of you, I LOVE YOU ALL!

alrighty

**READ AND REVIEW THANKS AND I LOVE YOU!**

**-Ril**


	9. Betrayal and Balls

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to Ms. J.K. Rowling. **

**Warning: Quite a bit of cursing in the beginning this chapter.**

**Chapter Nine: Betrayal and Balls**

"GET OFF OF HER YOU BASTARD"

Hermione and Draco immediately stopped what they were doing and turned to the open portrait hole. It was now occupied with a very livid looking Harry, and a murderous Ron. Draco got off of Hermione and walked calmly over to the pair and looked Harry straight in the eye.

"What the fuck are you trying to pull Malfoy? Is there some kind of bet? HUH! I Bet that you set a little wager with our 'beloved' Blaise that you could finish what he started, but we'll put an end to that, just like we did with him." stated Harry with a malicious hatred in his eyes.

"You fucking bastard, how dare you try to take advantage of Hermione like that. I bet you forced yourself on her." said Ron, who looked positively livid.

"Hate to burst your bubble Weasel, but she was just as into it as I was, you're just too blind to see it." retorted Malfoy hotly.

That was it…that was the breaking point…to Hermione's horror _both_ Harry and Ron lunged on top of Draco and started to beat him mercilessly. Draco was so surprised by their attack that he had no chance to even try to fight back before Harry had pinned his arms and legs while Ron punched him all over.

"You fucking bastard. I'll fucking kill you before I let you hurt Hermione" said Ron while punching Malfoy in the stomach. At this point Draco was having a hard time breathing and he could feel both his eyes bruising. Harry still had a firm grip on his arms, so he couldn't fight back and Ron was kneeling painfully on his shins which only served to deepen the pain he was feeling.

"Ron stop, let me have a go at this piece of shit!" said Harry malevolently. Ron nodded and they switched positions. Harry immediately began to pummel Draco with rage that Hermione hadn't seen since he defeated Voldemort last year.

"You sanctimonious, self-serving, egotistical bastard" screamed Harry, accentuating each sentiment with a fresh and merciless punch to Draco's body.

"Harry, Ron stop!" screamed Hermione. She was on the verge of tears but they were overpowered by her anger. Harry and Ron were supposed to be her friends and trust her decisions, yet, here they were beating the guy she liked to a pulp…and it wasn't even the first time they had overreacted on her behalf. Well it was gunna end right now.

"_Impedimenta_" she screamed pointing her wand at Harry.

Then she turned her wand on Ron

"_Stupefy_" she screamed with just as much passion.

Both boys were sent flying back and hit the wall of the common room and were knocked out on impact. Immediately Hermione ran to Draco's battered, semi-unconscious form. He looked like hell and she could tell that he was in a lot of pain. She bent down and placed a chaste kissed him on the lips.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered into his ear.

"It's not your fault, they obviously care about you." he said barely above a whisper.

"That's no excuse; they had no right to do that. If they really cared about me then they would realize that I want to be with you." she replied.

Despite the pain that he felt, Draco smiled. She wanted to be with him, she would even hex her two best friends on his behalf.

"You BITCH!"

Hermione spun around just in time to see Ron get up and Harry follow suit. Ron was the one who had just spoken.

"You fucking whore," he continued "you heartless traitor! How could you turn on your two best friends for that shit? And to think, we came here to apologize for earlier."

"Mya, how could you?" asked Harry…although he seemed more betrayed than angry.

"Don't you see Harry? I care about Draco, he's changed and I know he wouldn't hurt me."

"You said the same thing about Blaise." challenged Harry.

"Blaise didn't hurt me…YOU DID!" she retorted angrily "You forced him to break up with me! You threatened him to a point were he couldn't stand it and caved in to the pressure."

"We did it for you Mya" said Ron who seemed to resent her blaming them for her pain…even if they were to blame.

"BULLSHIT!" she spat at them "You did it because you didn't want anyone to find out that your precious Hermione had betrayed you and fallen in love with a Slytherin, let alone your archrival's best friend." she said indicating towards Draco.

"You know what?" said Harry "Do whatever you want. You wanna be Malfoy's whore then go ahead, maybe you him and Blaise could even have a threesome sometime." He said bitterly, ignoring the look of betrayal on Hermione's face. "Come on Ron…let's leave the two 'lovers' to finish what they started."

Ron nodded and with one last hate filled look towards Draco, they left.

Once they were gone Hermione returned her gaze to Draco's battered body. He was in bad shape and she debated whether she should take him up to the hospital wing. In the end she decided against it and decided to heal the bruises herself. She took out her wand again and started saying healing spells over Draco's eyes which were now a dark shade of purple. Draco watched while she was healing him. He couldn't help but be happy despite the pain he was feeling. She cared about him. She had just told her two best friends that she cared about him and believed that he had changed.

"Thank you" he said after she was done with his face; she smiled and nodded. He tried to sit up but felt a sharp pain in his midsection. He gasped and collapsed back to the floor.

"Oh dear, it looks like Ron may have bruised your ribs. Let's just hope he didn't break any." said Hermione.

She started to unbutton Draco's shirt but he grabbed her hands and smirked up at her despite the pain.

"Well well well, trying to take advantage of me in my weakened state are we, Granger? I knew you couldn't keep your hands off me." he said with one eyebrow raised and a smirk still plastered on his face.

"Oh yes Draco, I want your body so badly…I just want you to shag me right now." she said with a roll of her eyes. "Now, let me take your shirt off and heal you."

Hermione resumed unbuttoning the shirt and gasped when she saw his bruised, yet perfectly toned six-pack.

"Like what you see?" he asked slyly

"Very much" she admitted

Draco smirked but didn't say anything more, soon she was done and he was as good as new, He put his shirt back on and they situated themselves on the couch once more.

"Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" He asked

"Hmm, I believe we were right about here…" she said planting a passionate kiss on his lips. He kissed back and was surprised when she was the one to ask for entrance into his mouth. He quickly granted it and soon they were once again embroiled in a heavy snogging session with Hermione lying on top of Draco. They didn't stop till a few minutes later when Hermione said

"You know Draco, we can't spend all our time snogging."

"I don't see what the problem with that is." He replied.

She giggled but got off the couch none the less.

"How about we start planning for the Halloween Ball?" she asked

Draco pouted but gave in.

"Fine. It's always business before pleasure with you, isn't it Mya?"

"Yep" she replied evilly.

Five minutes later they were sitting on the couch with pieces of parchment and quills talking about who they would get for entertainment.

"I think we should get The Weird Sisters." said Hermione

"No, they're so old, and the come for every school dance. How about we get one of those muggle sound systems and just play music?" he asked.

"That's a good idea, it wouldn't hurt to introduce the school to more things muggle." she replied.

"Ok, then it's settled."

"Should it be a costume ball?" She asked

"Eh, I couldn't care less…you decide."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Alright, a costume ball it is." she said "So, since we _have_ to go together," she said with feigned annoyance "what would you like to go as?"

"Hmm, I dunno, I'm not really big on the whole costume thing. How about we go down to Madame Chagny and Madame Giry's Costume shop after our _date_ during the welcoming trip and pick out our costumes then?" he asked

"Okay, that way we have a full selection to choose from"

They talked for another hour about how the ball would go and what would be served for dinner. By the time they were done, dinner was just starting.

"I don't really want to go down there and face Harry and Ron." she said

"C'mon, you have to eat. Why don't you come and sit at the Slytherin table with me and Blaise?" said Draco.

"Are you sure that the rest of the Slytherins wouldn't mind?" she asked

"Hey, you'll be with me and Blaise, no one would dare object to either one of us."

"Alright."

They headed down to the Great Hall together, hand in hand.

**A/N: **_Alrighty, there you go, Chapter Nine, sorry, no music again…but I didn't think it would be appropriate in this chapter either ill try to incorporate it in the next chapter but it all depends on what direction I decide to go in. If you don't know…I don't plan my stories out in advance…almost all my chapters go straight from my head to the keyboard…Then only thing I may think about is what songs I want to include…hehe._

_So…is this the end of the Golden Trio? Will the Slytherins be forced to accept Hermione? Who knows? I DO! hehe, wait and read…The update may be coming later today, depending on if I don't fall asleep typing it. haha_

_and yea, Chagny and Giry are names from Phantom of the Opera hehe, I just wanted to incorporate them. Did anyone catch that? I also thought I'd include Giry cuz the woman who plays Madame Giry in PotO (Miranda Richardson) is playing Rita Skeeter in the fourth movie GoF. haha randomness.. I love it!_

**REVIEW PLEASE THANKS AND I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-Ril**


	10. The Ride of Her Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to Ms. J.K. Rowling. I don't own any of the songs either.**

**Chapter Ten: The Ride of Her Life**

Hermione and Draco walked into the Great Hall and were met by the questioning looks of their peers. They chose to ignore the awkward stares and made their way to the Slytherin table. To Hermione's immense relief Ginny was already sitting there with Blaise. Draco took a seat across from Blaise and Hermione sat down next to him and across from Ginny.

"Hey Gin, hey Blaise" Hermione said cheerfully, choosing to ignore the death glares that the Slytherins were sending towards her and Ginny.

"Hey Mya" replied Ginny and Blaise in unison.

"Hey Draco, I see you finally came to your senses and asked Hermione out." said Blaise

"Yep, don't know why it took me so long" replied Draco draping his arm around Hermione's shoulders affectionately and giving her a kiss, which garnered nothing but looks of disgust from the Slytherins and any Gryffindors that may have chosen that particular moment to look in that direction.

"Drakie!"

Draco's face turned an unpleasant shade of green and he turned around to face the voice that addressed him. He knew full well who it was.

"What do you want Parkinson?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Parkinson? What happened to Baby, or Sweetie?"

"What do you want _Pansy_?" Draco wasn't in the mood for Pansy's games today.

"What the hell is that _mudblood_ doing at our table…Or more specifically, in _my_ seat?" she asked, all the while shooting Hermione death glares.

"Well Pansy, it looks like she's having dinner with her boyfriend." Draco replied coolly. At the word boyfriend Hermione's head instantly turned to Draco and then to Pansy and she smirked at the expression on Pansy's face.

"That's right Parkinson, I'm having dinner with _my_ boyfriend in _your _seat…you don't mind do you?" Hermione asked innocently.

"You shut your filthy mouth mudblood…you obviously put some type of spell on my Drakie…Yes, that's it. I demand that you take it off of him right this instant." Pansy squealed.

"Oh shut _your_ mouth Pansy" this time it was Blaise that spoke up. "Can't you see that Draco and I _and_ our _girlfriends_" he said, indicating to Hermione and Ginny, "are trying to eat in peace?" We can't exactly do that with you ranting and raving in our ears, now can we?"

"Hmph, have it your way boys…but don't think you'll ever get a good shag out of me again." She turned and huffed away from the table and out of the Hall.

Both Draco and Blaise cringed at the thought of ever wanting to shag Pansy. The girls only laughed.

"Well Blaise, should I as your _girlfriend_ be jealous of _that_?" said Ginny, giggling.

"Fuck NO"

Everyone in the group laughed at that.

The rest of dinner was uneventful. Both couples talked of what they would to during the welcoming trip that weekend. It was decided that it would be a double date but after the meal the couples would go their separate ways and spend time with each other.

After finishing off a dessert of pumpkin pie with whipped topping, they said goodbye and went their separate ways. Hermione and Draco made their way up to their common room. Hermione decided to break the awkward silence.

"So, do you think that Ginny and Blaise will stay together for a while?" she asked

"I'm pretty sure of it. Did, you see the way he kept looking at her at dinner?"

"Yes, I think it was quite cute." she replied

"Mya?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Are you sure it doesn't bother you that Blaise is now dating your best friend?" he asked

"Well, not really, considering I'm dating _his_ best friend." she said with a sly glint in her eye.

"Good point"

They talked animatedly until they got to their portrait. The two lovers smiled down at them genuinely when they saw that their hands were intertwined.

"L' amour a nié" said Draco and the portrait swung open. Hermione and Draco walked in. and once again sat on the couch. Then a brilliant idea came to Draco…

"Hermione, change into something warm" he said

"Why?"

"Just do it…it's a surprise." he said grinning.

So, Hermione went into her room and changed her clothes. She came out five minutes later in a pair of comfortable, form fitting sweat pants and warm grey sweatshirt, to find that Draco had also changed and was carrying his broom.

"Draco Malfoy, I hope you don't think that I am going to fly with you! I hate flying!" She screamed.

"Mya, do you trust me?" he asked

Hermione took a second before nodding.

"Then let me take you flying."

"Fine, but nothing had better happen to me!"

He chuckled and nodded his head. He then charmed his CD player to fit in his pocket and reached out his hand to her. She took it hesitantly and they walked to the open window. The sun was just about to fully sink below the horizon and the sky was beautiful shades of red, pink, orange and blue. Draco mounted his broom and let Hermione climb on in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her and turned the CD player in his pocket on. Then he kicked off the ground as soon as the song started playing…

Wishing on a shooting star  
But dreams alone won't get you far  
Can't deny your feelings anymore  
The world is waiting right outside your door  
What are you waiting for?

Come on, here's your chance  
Don't let it slip right through your hands  
Are you ready for the ride of your life?  
Your dreams are riding on the wind  
Just reach out and pull them in and  
Get ready for the ride of your life  
The ride of your life

In your heart, you know what must do  
You've only got yourself to answer to  
Don't let fear of fallen hold you down  
Your spirit's flying high above the clouds  
You're glory bound

Come on here's your chance  
Don't let it slip right through your hands  
Are you ready, for the ride of your life  
Your dreams are riding on the wind  
Just reach out and pull them in and  
Get ready for the ride of your life

You are on your way no looking back  
There's no future living in the past  
You're free at last yeah  
You're free at last

Come on here's your chance  
Don't let it slip right through your hands  
Are you ready for the ride of your life yea  
Your dreams are riding on the wind  
Just reach out and pull them in and  
Get ready for the ride of your life  
Ride of your life

Come on, come on get ready  
Yea, yea, yea  
Your dreams are riding on the wind  
Just reach out and pull them in  
Get ready for the ride of your life

Hermione who had been petrified at first finally loosened up when she heard the song and felt brave enough to open her eyes…The view she got was amazing...Draco had taken her to see the sunset. She turned around and kissed Draco on the cheek.

"Thank you" she whispered…

They just flew around and listened to the music for another hour.

**A/N**: _Well, there you go, chapter 10…what'd ya think? ok, nothing long in this chapter cuz im dead tired for some reason…o well, a longer chapter tomorrow..._

_**Song:**_

_**Ride of Your Life: John Gregory…it's from What A Girl Wants with Amanda Bynes...it's the song in the credits…**_

**READ AND REVIEW I LOVE YOU!**

**Ril**


	11. Jealous?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to Ms. J.K. Rowling. I don't own any of the songs either.**

**Chapter Eleven: Jealous?**

Hermione and Draco rode out the sunset hovering over the lake. It was beautiful and Hermione felt a solitary tear slide down her cheek at the thought that somebody would do that for her. After it got dark they decided to go back to their dorm before they got caught.

It was nine o' clock by the time they got back to the dorm and they decided to listen to music again until it was time to do their rounds. Then Draco saw Hermione's copy of And Then There Were None and asked if she would like him to read it to her while they listened to the music.

"Sure, I'd love that." she replied.

So, Draco sat on one side of the couch and Hermione rested her head in his lap. Draco then used his wand to turn on the CD player and it started playing a Switchfoot song as he started to read to her…

Hello, good morning, how you do?  
What makes your rising sun so new?  
I could use a fresh beginning too  
All of my regrets are nothing new  
So this is the way that I say I need you  
This is the way, this is the way that I'm

Learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies

Hello, good morning, how you been?  
Yesterday left my head kicked in  
I never, never thought that  
I would fall like that  
Never knew that I could hurt this bad

Learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies

these abundant skies…yeah…

abundant skies…yeah…

So this is the way that I say I need you  
This is the way that I say I love you  
This is the way that I say I'm yours  
This is the way, this is the way

Learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies

Yes, I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies…

these abundant skies…

eh…yeah…

I'm learning to breathe

I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies

Hello, good morning, how you do?

(how you do?)

**When that song ended another began…**

I know that you and I have been through many downs before oh yeah...  
But that don't mean the chance  
Has gone away to love each other more  
We've struggled and we've fought  
To keep us both between the lines oh yeah...

Through many years we've cried our tears  
And always kept our pride aside...so you can't say that...

We still...  
Always argue all the time  
Never make love when its right  
We still...  
Never say we love each other  
Always up in one another  
We still...  
Fight for every little thing  
Never ever stop to think that we still...  
Always loved each other

I know at times, you'd believe we would never change..oh yeah...  
You said we'd never change...  
That it was much to overcome  
Much of an obstacle to take mmmm  
But you were always one  
To always think the worst of things yeah...

Yeah...yeah..  
So it was always me to take the stand  
And take the initiative so you can't say that...

We still...  
Always argue all the time  
Never make love when its right  
We still...  
Never say we love each other  
Always up in one another  
We still...  
Fight for every little thing  
Never ever stop to think that we still...  
Always loved each other

We still...fight for every little thing  
Never ever stop to think that we still  
Always loved each other

We still...  
Always argue all the time  
Never make love when its right  
We still...  
Never say we love each other  
Always up in one another  
We still...  
Fight for every little thing  
Never ever stop to think that we still...  
Always loved each other

**and then another…**

In my dream I break the chains that hold this place together  
but in my dream the consequences would be so much better  
Then they are... cause beyond the walls that hold us here  
Skies that stretch across the atmosphere  
Oh a revolution is near

In my room I hear the echoes of the recent battle...yeah  
Lost and wounded as the faded cries begin to settle for the night  
But the words you use to hurt me now  
Only seem to make me strong some how  
Oh a revolution is now

And the days will get warmer, and I'll lay down my armor  
Together we can fight this feeling  
And the demons that stalk us will eventually turn to dust  
Together we can start this healing  
Oh...Yea

Oh hey oh

Oh hey oh  
Together we can start this healing  
Oh hey oh

Oh hey oh

Draco continued to read to Hermione until 11:55 when they got up to start their rounds. They quietly left the common room and started to patrol the castle. The first ten minutes of patrol passed uneventfully. Hermione and Draco walked down the halls with the ends of their wands illuminated.

Suddenly, they heard a moaning noise coming from one of the supposedly empty classrooms. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Draco.

"Would you like to do the honors, or should I?" She asked.

"You can handle this one" he answered…

"Oh, alright"

"Ok…one, two…three" on three Hermione pushed the door open and was surprised to find it unlocked. What she saw next would be burned in her brain forever…

There on floor stark naked and panting were none other than Pansy Parkinson and…

"POTTER?" exclaimed Draco in shock.

Pansy and Harry who hadn't heard the door open finally stopped their disgusting display and looked towards the door. Instantly a smirk adorned Pansy's uglyface.

"Jealous Drakie?"

"More like disgusted" replied Draco, who looked as if someone had just thrown up on his shoes.

Pansy huffed and turned to Hermione as Harry pulled out of her…

"How 'bout you mudblood, jealous that I've shagged Harry before you did?" she asked

"You can have him Pansy, why would I want Harry when I've got Draco?" She grinned evilly

"You whore!" this time it was Harry that spoke up "I knew you were fucking him! I don't know why I would have expected better from you." he said coldly

At this Hermione laughed "Excuse me? Do you see who you're lying on top of? _She_ is the reason Merlin invented contraceptive spells. If he hadn't, we'd have hundreds of little pug faced children running around."

At that Draco doubled over in laughter "Hermione…hahaha, just punish them and let's get out of here…hahaha. Besides, I don't think I could stand here looking at _those two_ without throwing up…haha."

Hermione smirked "Alright Draco, hmm, let's see…70 points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin…"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Harry and Pansy in unison…

"You'd take that man points away from your own house?" asked Harry

"One more word from either of you and I won't hesitate to make it 100" she replied simply. If anything, that shut them up.

"Then of course, Draco and I will be speaking to Professor McGonagal and Professor Snape. I guess they can take it from there…Oh, and just for the hell of it…an additional 10 points from each house for sickening me and 5 more points for calling me a mudblood and a whore." she said, now sporting a full on grin. "Now go get dressed before I have to take away more points."

By now Draco was also sporting a smirk and took Hermione by the hand. They walked away leaving Harry and Pansy embarrassed and just having lost their houses 85 points each.They quickly finished their rounds and headed back to their common room at 12:30. Once behind the safety of the portrait they both burst out laughing. They spent about five minutes laughing and making fun of the two 'lovebirds' and then Hermione said she wanted to get to sleep because tomorrow was the first day of classes. She turned to go into her room when she felt Draco grabbed her wrist, pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"Don't I get my goodnight kiss?"

Hermione smiled and kissed him warmly but cut him off before he got into her mouth.

"Uh, uh, uh" she said wagging her finger "business before pleasure, remember?" With that she walked to her room leaving a bewildered and disappointed Draco in her wake.

'_How does she do that to me?' _he thought, before retreating into his own room for a good night's rest.

**A/N:** hehe, well, there you go…CHAPTER 11…how'd you like it? I considered making it Ron that was with Pansy, but I went with Harry, smart move? Hehe well that's it…O and **Lily,** I absolutely LOVE your reviews! They are a major motivator when I feel like sleeping instead of writing haha…they weren't enough to keep me from going to the mall with my friends instead of writing this morning, but hey…I am a teenage girl…hehe MUCH LOVE TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!

_**Songs:**_

**Learning to Breathe: Switchfoot**

**We Still: Frankie J**

**Revolution Song: Fefe Dobson**

**YOU READ AND REVIEW AND THEN…I WRITE! Haha I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-Ril**


	12. Explanations and Realizations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to Ms. J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Credit where credit is due. That band choosing thing in chapter 9 was adapted from Riley Malfoy. If you think this fic is good then read her story Color Bleeding Read and Review it, it is well worth you're time and kind words! its definitely one of my faves! NOW ON WITH THE SHOW**

**_THIS ISNT A FULL CHAPTER_ **

**Why?**

**When I thought about it, the whole Pansy Harry thing really didn't make as much sense as I thought it did. So I'm gunna put in a little (tiny, microscopic) side plot in here to explain the logic behind it. And less lyrics, just the important stuff, unless you ask for them OK, _NOW_ on with the show.**

**Chapter Twelve: Explanations and Realizations**

"Harry, what were you doing with _Parkinson_ of all people?" screamed Ronald Weasley "Have all my friends, not to mention MY LITTLE SISTER, suddenly decided that fucking Slytherins was a good idea? Cuz if so I think I'll go find Millicent Bullstrode!" he added sarcastically.

"Ron, sod off…" Harry whispered dejectedly

"Harry, you lost us 85 bloody points! AND to take the cake, you shagged Parkinson! What in the name of Dumbledore possessed you to do THAT!"

"You act as if I wanted to!" Harry screamed back. If there was anyone left in the Gryffindor common room they would have thought that the pair was insane with all this talk of shagging Slytherins.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Think about it Ron, after what Hermione did to us, I had to get back at her somehow!"

"But Harry, you're her friend! I'm just as pissed off at her as you are but I wouldn't stoop that low!"

"Ron, GET A CLUE, if she even gave a fuck about our friendship she wouldn't have even considered snogging Malfoy…" Harry ranted

A look of realization dawned on Ron's face… "You love her, don't you?"

Harry sighed in defeat… "I can't help it mate, I just thought shagging Pansy would get her to realize that she wanted me not Malfoy."

Ron's look changed from angry to sympathetic "C'mon mate, as much as I absolutely hate to admit it…" he gulped "she must have picked him for a reason."

"Yeah, well it doesn't help to dwell on that now, does it?" Harry sighed "I guess I just have to live with it."

"Yeap…"

"You think she'll ever forgive us?" asked Harry

"It'll take a hell of a lot of groveling…" replied Ron

"Oh, great…I guess we'd better start as soon as possible"

**A/N: **Alright, that was the sideplot. I don't really plan on writing anymore about Ron and Harry other than them asking Hermione's forgiveness. I'm not even sure if I'm gunna have her forgive them. What do you guys think? If you guys are wondering, I'm not gunna have this turn into some freaky Draco/Hermione/Harry love triangle…because frankly, I think it's cliché and pointless because this is a Draco/Hermione fic ONLY (oh, and Ginny/Blaise)

**Alright, you guys are off the hook…you don't necessarily have to review this one, but if you did…I WOULD LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER AND I WOULD PUT IN SOMETHING EXTRA JUICY IN THE NEXT REAL CHAPTER! But nothing sexual…yet… hehe**

**-Ril**


	13. Sonaisali Potion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to Ms. J.K. Rowling. I don't own any of the songs either.**

**Chapter 13: Sonaisali Potions**

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling invigorated. It was the first day of classes and she had been eagerly anticipating it since the close of term last year. She got up and went to shower. She locked both doors so that Malfoy couldn't get in and put a silencing spell on the room. So many things were running through her head as she showered.

'_What do I have first today? O right, Double advanced potions…wonderful…and Harry and Ron will be in that class…but so will Draco…I'm so glad I won't have to face them alone…I'd hate to think that 6 years of friendship could go down the drain in one night, but… Harry and Ron aren't giving me much of a choice…Why do they have to be so closed-minded…should I forgive them? Make them suffer? I can't just take them back even if they'd let me…not after what they did…what Harry did…OHH, HARRY! That bastard! fucking Parkinson…did he honestly not think I could see right through him…I know he did it to get back at me…too bad his plan backfired…'_

Consumed in her thoughts Hermione didn't realize that she had shampooed her hair 4 times. Laughing at her lack of focus she proceeded to apply body wash to a loofa and lather up her body while singing a familiar tune…

_Sometimes it's wrong to walk away, though you think it's over_

_Knowing there's so much more to say_

_Suddenly the moment's gone_

_And all your dreams are upside down_

_And you just wanna to change the way the world goes round_

_Tell me..._

'_Oh, ain't it the truth…I wish Harry and Ron could've found out about me and Draco in a less shocking way…and I wish Harry hadn't gone and made things ten times harder by fucking Pansy'_

_Have you ever loved and lost somebody_

_Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry?_

_Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me baby_

_Have you ever felt your heart was breaking_

_Looking down the road you should be taking?_

_I should know, 'cos I loved and lost the day I let you go_

'_I didn't just lose one person…I lost two of my best friends…but…I got Draco…hmm, I guess I really have loved and lost…wait wait wait…LOVED! I'm not in love…am I?'_

Then she suddenly heard someone gasp outside the glass door of the shower, which unfortunately was charmed to not get steamed up. She turned to see Draco staring at her with a shocked expression on his face…she did the first thing that came to mind…She screamed…

"Oh shit, sorry 'Mione" with that Draco ran out of the room and slammed the door. Hermione quickly finished her shower walked into her room and decided to talk to Draco…but as soon as she was done changing she heard the shower going again and decided that she would wait and talk to him on the way to breakfast.

* * *

Draco woke up the next that morning with vigor. No one knew this, but he always anxiously anticipated the first day of classes. Contrary to popular belief he did not cheat on his homework. All the good grades he got, and he got a lot of them, he had earned. He may not have been as smart as Hermione but he was pretty damn close.

He decided to take a shower and wait for Hermione to go breakfast. He got out his school uniform and laid it on the bed, and then he walked over to the bathroom door. He was puzzled to find that it was locked, but he didn't hear any movement come from inside the bathroom. He figured that Hermione had already showered and just forgot to unlock his door. He grabbed his wand and muttered _"Alohamora" _and opened the door. When he walked in his jaw dropped to the floor and he gasped. There was Hermione, in the shower all lathered up… and singing some song…

'_Thank Merlin for anti-fogging spells' he thought 'She sings like an angel. Oh Merlin, no wonder Potter and Weasel were so pissed off at me, they wanted all that to themselves…'_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Oh shit, sorry 'Mione" he said and ran out of the room. He slammed the door and took a moment to examine his physical state. If he thought he needed a shower before…he DEFINITELY needed a very cold one now…

'_Damn, how can she do that to me?'

* * *

_

After both of them had showered they met in the common room. There was an awkward silence which Draco finally broke.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize you were in there."

"Yeah…that's ok…" suddenly a smirk came to Hermione's "Did you get a good look?" he nodded. "Did you like what you saw?"

Draco smiled devilishly and nodded his head vigorously "Very much so!"

Hermione giggled and walked up to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss her way up to his ear, which was no easy task since he was so much taller. She had to stand on her tip toes in order to finally reach her target. She nibbled at his earlobe and sent shivers down his spine. Then she whispered

"Good, cuz you won't be seeing it again any time soon" with that she tugged in his earlobe one last time and pulled away. "Now, lets get to breakfast."

He pouted but followed her out the portrait none the less. They walked down to the Great hall with Draco shooting Hermione puppy dog eyes and her giggling at his feeble attempts to gain her sympathy and let him see her naked again.

Once they got to the Great hall they once again headed towards the Slytherin table and sat down across from Ginny and Blaise, who were at this moment snogging each other senseless and receiving mixed looks of disgust ad jealousy from the rest of the Slytherins.

When Draco and Hermione took their seats, Draco took it upon himself to break up this public spectacle.

"Ahem...some people are trying to eat their breakfast." he said. Hermione laughed.

The two quickly broke apart and Ginny blushed and looked down at her plate of untouched food. Blaise on the other hand was looking mildly pissed.

"Gee, thanks for totally ruining the moment" he said

"Any time mate." replied Draco

"So, what are you guy's first classes?" asked Hermione although she was already pretty sure of what Blaise and Draco had.

"Advanced Double Potions" replied Draco and Blaise

"Transfiguration" said Ginny

They spent the rest of breakfast talking animatedly about their expectations for the year. Hermione didn't notice the fleeting glances Ron and Harry kept throwing her or the looks of jealousy coming from the Gryffindor girls. As much as they would deny it, they all wanted a piece of Draco.

At eight o' clock the clock tower chimed to let the students know that they had ten minutes to get to their classes. Little by little people started to file out of the Great hall to their first classes. Blaise kissed Ginny goodbye as she left to get to the transfiguration tower. A few seconds later Blaise, Hermione and Draco got up to head to the dungeons.

"Hey Draco, why don't you go on ahead, I need to talk to Mya. We'll catch up in a minute." said Blaise

"Alright mate, but don't get any funny ideas, you had your chance and she's mine now." he replied kissing Hermione on the cheek. She rolled her eyes.

"I am not your property" she said

"Yeah, but a guy can dream, can't he?" he said, and with that he left the two behind.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" asked Hermione once Draco was out of hearing range.

"I wanted to know how Harry and Ron took the news of you and Draco. I know how pissed and protective they were when we were dating, but Draco is their most hated enemy."

Hermione sighed "They didn't take it too well. They walked in on me and Draco making out last night and they beat him up pretty badly."

"But how is that possible? He doesn't have a scratch on him"

"That's because I healed him myself"

"Oh, then what happened?" he asked

"I used spells to get them off him and they called me a whore and a slut."

"THEY WHAT! I'll kill them."

"No Blaise! I can take care of them. But that's not even the last of it."

"What'd the two gits do to possibly make it worse?"

"Not two gits, just one…" she sighed again… "Draco and I caught Harry and Pansy shagging in a classroom last night when we were doing our rounds."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, PARKINSON AND POTTER!" Blaise couldn't contain himself and two first years looked at him as if he were insane.

"Haha, that was our reaction too…" said Hermione

"What'd you do to them?" he inquired

"Well, Draco just laughed. I, however, took off 85 points and I'm planning to talk to Professor McGonagal and Draco will talk to Snape."

"Brilliant." was all that Blaise said. "But does it upset you that Harry fucked Pansy?"

"Well, thank you for putting it so eloquently, but no." Hermione replied "I know he did it just to get back at me."

"What an ass hole"

"Couldn't have said it better myself"

"So, how has he been treating you?" asked Blaise, referring to Draco.

"Wonderfully"

"No…incidents?" he asked

"Well, he did see me naked in the shower this morning."

"What! Lucky bastard. I never even got to see you naked." he pouted.

Hermione slapped him playfully on the arm "Pervert" she said

"You love me for it!"

"Haha, whatever lets you sleep at night"

The two old friends chatted until the caught up with Draco not far from the Potions classroom. They only had 3 minutes left before they were late so they rushed in and found their seats. Hermione who usually sat with Harry and Ron instead opted for a seat between Draco and Blaise, totally ignoring her so-called friends. A minute later Snape made his 'grand' entrance. He seemed to be in a particularly foul mood.

"Welcome, Slytherins and Gryffindors, to another year of Potions. This year we will be focusing on concocting potions you will need to know for your upcoming N.E.W.T.S. Each one of you was accepted into this class because of you exemplary knowledge and skill at potion making so I will expect nothing less than exemplary work. Now, take out your text books and turn to page three hundred and ninety four. Today we will be working on the Sonaisali Potion. Can anyone tell me what the two Sonaisali Potion are?"

As usual, Hermione's hand was the first one up and as usual, Snape ignored it.

"Mr. Potter, enlighten me."

"I don't know sir."

"Of course not, you haven't been doing your summer reading. Five points from Gryffindor. Mr. Weasley, what about you?"

"Uhm…"

"Uhm…what?"

"I don't know either."

"Five more points from Gryffindor. Has _anyone_ read the summer material?"

At this point Hermione looked as if she was going to have a heart attack if Snape didn't call on her. Draco was on the verge of tears at the sight, he was trying very not to laugh at her. Finally Blaise decided to put her out of her misery and raised his hand.

"Mr. Zambini."

"Sonaisali Potion is used to indicate the presence of poisons in a person's blood. It can then be used to identify what kind of poison the person has in them." he said lazily.

"Good, 10 points to Slytherin."

Several inappreciative groans came from the Gryffindors.

"SILENCE! Now, I will put you in pairs with a member of the opposite house and you will have an hour and a half brew the potion. Since this is a double class we will use the second hour and a half to test the potion."

Groans came from both houses at the prospect of being paired with their rival house.

"I believe I commanded SILENCE!" all noise abruptly stopped. "Now, the pairs will be as follows. Potter, Zambini; Bullstrode, Weasley; Granger, Malfoy; Pucey, Brown; Nott, Patel…" He went on naming pairs until the whole class was paired up. Then they got into their groups and started the potion by following the directions on the chalkboard.

"Let's hope Potter doesn't tear me a new one" said Blaise with a fake fearful look on his face, as he went to sit with Harry.

Hermione and Draco set to work. Hermione went to Snape's cabinets and got the ingredients they needed while Draco set up the cauldron and took out the knives and cutting boards. When she got back Draco started chopping up the freesia blossoms while Hermione put dried lavender in a mortar and started grinding it with the pestle. She was finding it very hard to concentrate when Draco started finding every opportunity to make their bodies touch. He would brush her hand with his when he put an ingredient in the cauldron. It went on like this for the whole hour and a half and Hermione was surprised that they got the potion done at all.

During the second half hour Snape called each group to the front of the class and gave them a vile of human blood to test their potions. They mixed a drop of blood and three drops of potion together and poured it onto a piece of parchment. Then the stain either changed from a blob to the words 'poisoned' or 'not poisoned' in the case of those who were poisoned it would also name the type of poison. As it turns out, Hermione and Draco received blood tainted with Hemlock. Once everyone had successfully tested their potions Snape dismissed them.

Hermione said goodbye to Blaise and Draco and started to walk to her second class, Advance DADA which she also had with Harry and Ron, as well as the seventh year Hufflepuffs. Before she left Draco whispered in her ear "Meet me at the lake at lunch. I've got a surprise for you." With that he kissed her on the lips and walked to his Advance Charms class with Blaise. With an excited smile on her face Hermione started her trek to the DADA classroom wondering what Draco's surprise was. Then she heard her name being called.

"Hermione, wait up!"

**A/N: **_Well, there you have it. Chapter 13, you like? For all your reviews of chapter 12 (which wasn't even a full chapter) I added in that little shower scene…Juicy enough?) I thought I'd leave you with a longer chapter (even if it is a cliffy) since I won't be updating till at least Monday. Tomorrow, I'm getting a procedure done at the doctor that requires anesthesia and I'll probably be asleep most of the day. But if I can update, I will (just don't count on it). Then this weekend I'm going to San Francisco. I'm not really sure if we're coming back on Monday but Monday is when my auntie's baby is due! (I'm gunna be an ateh! that's Tagalog for older sister, or in my case cousin) so yea, if not Monday, then definitely Tuesday. _

**Song:**

**Have You Ever : S Club 7 (haha, theyre so old, but I admit, I used to watch their show all the time when I was like 10)**

**So, who called out Hermione's name and what do they want? Haha read next time to find out! Love you!**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Lily:** hehe, I wouldnt have slapped you! haha, maybe a playful swat! hehe…and I hope cleaning went well for you! aww…and you didn't read another story to see if I updated? that's sweet! but I insist you read whatever story it was that you didn't! hehe Sliced Bread? wow…that's like the biggest compliment! no sarcasm!

**Russ:** Ok, im gunna assume this is a guy? if not, feel free to make a voodoo doll in my likeness and torture it! but anyway…Thanks for that totally detailed review! I'm glad you told me that you skipped over the songs because I think I'm gunna tone them down…but I won't take them out! hehe, thanks again.

**Kassie: **I'm up, I'm up…haha, I can sleep when I'm old and grey!

**Cassie:** Yes, I agree…Joel is hot! how did he end up with Hilary Duff? but anyway…I was actually thinking of using Predictable in a future chapter! so, I didn't forget about them! hehe

**rkgrl: **No, I'm sorry, I don't like anime…to be honest I can't really stand it…The only anime I've ever really watched was Sailor Moon and what girl didn't watch that? hehe, but who knoes…if I'm bored maybe I'll write a one-shot fic about that.

**Bumblebeegonecrazy:** I like your ideas…actually, that's prett much what I was thinking…gee, thanks for ruining the surprise…JKJK I love the fact that ppl can guess my writing style…it means they pay attention! a big chocolate chip cookie for you!

**Nikki: **haha, that was actually gunna be a full chapter but I'll admit it…I got lazy…but I wanted to explain the whole H/P thing cuz it was really bugging me…hehe Oh, and thanks for your constant reviews! I love them!

**Riley Malfoy:** Thanks, and yea…it was necessary! hehe, read COLOR BLEEDING PPL! If you like my story then youll love it! it's in the faves!

**Dragonfly313:** yes, you will see more of phantom of the opera… I wont base the plot around it…but the songs will definitely be there!

**ocardevoli**Thanks!

and to all the rest I LOVE YOU

**THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET (without a whole song's worth of lyrics) SO READ AND REVIEW! I LOVE YOU!**

**-Ril**


	14. Feast for the Mind

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to Ms. J.K. Rowling. I don't own any of the songs either.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Feast for the Mind**

Hermione stopped in her tracks when she heard someone call her name. She subconsciously hoped that her caller was…

"Harry…Ron?" she said in a state of shock "What do you want?" she said icily, after she had regained her composure.

"Well…w-we wanted to know if we could w-w-walk to DADA with you…" sputtered Ron. Harry just stood back and nodded, a light red tint coming to his cheeks.

"What makes you think that I'd take you two back after what you did to Draco…what you did to _me_?"

This time it was Harry that spoke up. "'Mione I know that we, mainly _I_ don't deserve your forgiveness, but please, we were in shock at seeing you with Malfoy!"

"He has a name you know." she replied

"Fine, D-d-Draco." he choked out.

"Well Harry, that may be the case, but I can't see how any state of shock would drive you into the arms of Pansy 'prostitute of the school' Parkinson." she exclaimed bitterly.

"Hermione, I agree what Harry did was idiotic…" said Ron sending Harry a disapproving glance "but please, can find it in your heart to forgive us?"

Hermione sent Ron a scathing look. "Ronald…Ron, how could you put me in this position? You know I love you two, we've been best friends since we first came to Hogwarts…but what you did…not trusting in my decisions, beating up my _boyfriend_,forcing me toharm you in orderto keep him safe…you've put me through so much…" her face softened "I can forgive you…but it will take time, just give me my space and don't piss me off again" She shot Harry a warning glance and he gulped and nodded. "Now, I've got to go before I'm late for class." with that she left them standing in her wake with identical looks of rejection on their faces.

'_How dare they do that to me. Why couldn't they just be understanding? Those two prats just lost the best thing that ever happened to them…at least for now…' _she mused to herself as she walked down the DADA corridor and into Professor Miller's classroom.

Professor Miller had been hired at the beginning of Hermione's sixth year and had been at Hogwarts ever since. Everyone commended her on being the only DADA teacher to survive longer than one year without being possessed by Voldemort, getting her memory obliviated, being bitten by a werewolf, being locked in a trunk and impersonated for an entire year, and being captured by a herd of angry centaurs. Yeah, this teacher was a keeper.

Hermione quickly took a seat next to Dean Thomas and took out her book. All she could think about from the start of Professor Miller's lecture until she dismissed the class was the surprise that Draco had promised her. She had lunch right after this class and she was eager to discover what Draco had in store for her. She chose to totally ignore the pleading glances that Harry and Ron kept throwing her way.

'_Why don't they just give it up? I told them that it would take time…Oh well; they deserve to be tortured for what they did. Hmm, I wonder what Draco is planning to surprise me with…a picnic lunch? Hmm, no…a walk around the lake? No, to plain…not very surprising…O dear, it's driving me crazy…I can't focus on anything Professor Miller is saying…something about wandless shielding spells…Oh dear…Why can't it be lunch?' _Her thoughts went on like this until the bell tower struck 12:00 and signified the start of lunch. She all but bolted out of the room and towards the lake.

She made it there in record time, not even stopping to catch her breath. Then she spotted Draco. He was leaning on a large oak tree with a smirk on his face. She walked over to him and he stood up. Instantly she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Well, what was that enthusiastic greeting attributed to?" asked Draco after she had relinquished his lips.

"Oh, I just had a rough class and I needed something to brighten my day. So, what's this I hear about a surprise?"

Draco grinned and nodded. "First, tell me what your deepest desire is…"

"What has that got to do with anyth…?" She was silenced with Draco's finger on her lips.

"No questions, just tell me." he said

"My deepest desire is to live a happy and fulfilled life with someone to love me and care for me."

"See, was that so hard?"

"Yes" she pouted

They laughed

"Close your eyes" said Draco after they had stopped laughing.

"Why?"

"It's part of the surprise, just do it." he commanded.

She did as she was told and he put a silk blindfold on her. He took her hands and led her through the grounds. She was puzzled as to where he was taking her.

"Draco, where are we going?" she asked

"Just trust me Mya, you'll love it."

He led her into the castle and up three flights of stairs, ignoring the curious glances of the students they were passing. It must have been a strange sight; Draco Malfoy leading a blindfolded Hermione Granger through the castle without her so much as even trying to put up a fight.

Finally, after a few minutes of walking and navigating the vast corridors of the school, they reached their destination, a deserted wing of the school that was hardly ever used for classes. Draco let go of Hermione's hands momentarily and she heard him tap the wall six times with his wand.

"Rallegrarsi per la Mente" she heard him say…

'_Feast for the mind…I didn't know Draco could speak Italian'_

She felt him grab her hands again and lead her through what she assumed to be a portrait hole. Finally she felt him take off the blindfold and tell her to open her eyes. The sight she saw was enough to make her faint from joy.

He had brought her to a room the size of their common room. Two and a half of its walls were lined with bookshelves, packed with books and the remaining wall was adorned with a fireplace, a crème colored couche and two crème colored overstuffed armchairs. In the middle of the room there was a large table adorned with a few more books stuffed into bookends. There were two chairs around the table inviting someone to came and sit in them while doing homework. Hermione let out an audible gasp.

"I'll take it by that gasp that you like it," said Draco smartly

"Wow, Draco, how did you find out about this? It's amazing"

"My father told me about it before I came to Hogwarts, he said that he had used it when he came here and that it was mine to use now."

"Why are you showing me this?" She asked, still in shock.

"Oh Merlin Hermione, I would have thought you'd be smart enough to put two and two together. I brought you here because I knew that you love books as much as I do and I thought you'd enjoy this little collection." he said smiling.

Hermione's only response was to throw her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him hard for the second time in fifteen minutes.

"You know if that's the response I get whenever I do something nice then I should do it more often." said Draco after they parted.

"Yes you should." was all she said in return.

They spent the rest of lunch looking through the books and enjoying each other's company. Neither of them was very hungry and they just wanted to relax and lose themselves in the world of fantasy that the books provided.

Hermione was looking through a rustic looking copy of A Tale of Two Cities, which she guessed was a first edition, when she absent-mindedly started singing a tune that had been in her head all day.

_Pardon the way that I stare  
there's nothing else to compare  
the sight of you leaves me weak  
there are no words left to speak  
but if you feel like I feel  
please let me know that it's real  
you're just too good to be true  
can't take my eyes off of you_

She abruptly stopped when she saw Draco staring at her.

"You sing like an angel, please don't stop" said Draco. She nodded and continued

_I need you baby, if it's quite alright  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say okay  
oh pretty baby, don't let me down, I pray  
oh pretty baby, now that I've found you, stay  
and let me love you, oh baby, let me love you, oh baby...  
_

Draco joined in on the last part of the song, which he knew by heart.

_  
You're just too good to be true  
can't take my eyes off of you  
you'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
at long last love has arrived  
and I thank god I'm alive  
you're just too good to be true  
can't take my eyes off of you_

"Well Merlin's ghost, Draco Malfoy can sing." said Hermione as they ended their duet.

"Oh, I can do much more than that." He replied as her took her in his arms and kissed her, slowly at first then it escalated into a no holds barred snog fest. They broke apart just as they heard the bell tower chime 1 o' clock and the beginning of afternoon classes. Quickly, they left the room and ventured to their next class, Advanced Transfiguration which they had together.

**A/N:** Well, there's chapter 14, I know, I know, it's not very fulfilling. I'm not really too pleased with it, but I have bad writer's block right now. I guess a weekend in San Francisco scrambled my brain a little. Well, next chapter will be better I promise…or at least I'll try.

**Song:**

**Can't Take My Eyes Off of You : The Lauryn Hill version, but the Frankie Valli one is good too.**

**Ok, here's a challenge to my readers** as well as to myself. I got this idea from another fanfic, but I just can't remember which one (If anyone recognizes it please tell me so I can give the author some credit). What it is, isthat in your reviews you leave random lines that you want the characters to say and I'll try my best to incorporate them. It can be any line, no limits, example being… "Please don't crush my soy nuts" –The Princess Diaries. I'll give whoever sent in the line credit in the story but I won't tell you when I'm using them. They'll just appear wherever I see fit. This is a test to me but it's also to see how clever you readers are…haha, have fun.

NOW, to my reviewers

**Aleerabat** I respect that you don't like Ashlee Simpson, I didn't like her either at firstbut she grew on me, oh and thanks for the heads up on Lucius being spelled wrong! So anyway, yea PotO rocks my socks…and it sound delightfully evil what you did to your friend. Props to you! And just to clarify…I'm a girl… **BTW PPL, READ HER STORY a tale of two lovers** it's good and it deserves reviews!

**Ithoughthp…:** haha, sorry, that name was a bit long to type out. But anyway, thanks! And I know the whole Pansy Harry thing is gross, but I had to find a way to get her even more disconnected from him…hahaha, but I do admit, it makes even me want to vomit.

**Manty-girl:** Thank you! I tried to refresh an old plot line and I'm glad you like it. Don't worry; I'm not planning on giving up this story any time soon.

**StoB:** Yes! A COOKIE FOR YOU! You clever thing! Haha, a true PotO loyalist! Hahaha, BTW I love your story Skyscrapers, High heels and Daddy's credit card…or, whatever it the title is…haha update it soon!

**Ocardevoli: **1:42 am? Haha, I can say that I've been up later than that reading…we must really love reading! Haha, go us! My first name is April but I go by Ril or AJ so yea…now, may I inquire as to what your name is?

**Lily/Yomiko Clone: **Yes, the procedure went well, except for the fact that my doctor couldn't find a proper vein to put the needle in, so he had to stick me 4 times…haha, good thing I got over my fear of needles in April! Thanks for the concern and great reviews!

**Bumblebee…: **Thanks again for a great review!

**Zafro: **Haha, another S Club ex- watcher. I'm glad I could fulfill the whole H/B before D/H thing…it's something I've wanted to see as well so I figured, why not write it myself! And be prepared to get out the DVD again! I will be using other songs from that movie since it's my favorite!

**Jen:** Yea, it makes sense, I think that I mite go with that idea, but I'll just have to see where my imagination takes me. And THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEW!

**Rikki:** Yes, that's one more Draco supporter! Even if he is a slimy little weasel, you gotta admit that he's a HOT slimy little weasel. And yea, that whole H/P thing really bugged me so I wrote the side story! Glad it helped!

**LiDdLeGurLyAnGeL** Haha, you and me both!

**sexyslytherin27** Thanks for being patient! I hope this was to your liking even if it's not to mine!

**Lily: **aww, your reviews are _ALWAYS_ so sweet! If I'm your favorite writer, then you're my favorite reviewer!

**Annax3: **Aww, yer so sweet!

**Erika Nolting: **hehe, you caught on to the necklace thing! Yes! And yea I know it's Agatha Christie (aka Dame Agatha Christie) I think my spell check didn't recognize the word Agatha and changed it to Gather…oh well… I changed it :)

**Hermione Charlotte Granger: **I won't forget haha

**Russ: **Here's your guaranteed chapter! Hope you had fun over your vaca, I know I did. BTW how old are you? You seem more articulate than most guys around my age…just wondering, lol.

**Kearra:** bwahahaha, yes I was evil for that! I hope this chapter made up for it…even though it kinda sucked in my opinion! Thanks!

**Dragonfly313: **I'm glad I could make your day!

And to the rest of you, THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU!

Sorry that was so long, but I wanted to give props to all those that left me detailed reviews and all that good stuff!

**_O, one last important thing! I'm thinking of changing the name of this story. I came up with the title with one idea in my head but the story ended up taking a completelydifferent direction. Anyone got any suggestions?_**

**READ AND REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-Ril**


	15. HalfLife

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to Ms. J.K. Rowling. I don't own any of the songs either.**

**Note: Yea, there's a full song in here cuz I couldn't find a way to cut it down to make it more concise…just skip it if you like. But for those of you who have it, get out your What a Girl Wants DVDs and put it on chapter 25, on your VHS put it on the scene when Daphne leaves Dashwood manor and goes back to NY. On the soundtrack it's the song Half-Life by Duncan Sheik, dunnoe what number it is since I don't have the soundtrack. then press play when you see my authors note.Alrighty, lets get on with the show. **

**Chapter Fifteen: Half-Life**

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly. In Transfiguration, Hermione once again sat with Draco and Blaise rather than Harry and Ron and in Advance Charms she sat with Susan Bones. After class she headed up to the common room hoping to find Draco. She rushed to the portrait and gave the password. Draco wasn't in the common room but she could swear that she heard music coming from his room. She could here his voicesinging in time with the song. She walked up to his door and pressed her ear to the door.

_No matter how hard I try  
You're never satisfied  
This is not a home  
I think I'm better off alone  
You always disappear  
Even when you're here  
This is not my home  
I think I'm better off alone  
Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a home_

Wondering what had put him in the mood for Three Days Grace; she tapped on the door and opened it when she heard a faint "Come in"

She walked in and saw Draco lying on his bed with what looked like a letter in his hand.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Read for yourself." he replied, handing her the letter. She read it aloud.

_Dearest Draco,_

_I am writing to inform you that your father will be released from Azkaban in one month. He will be placed on house arrest at the Malfoy Manor for the remainder of his sentence. I will not go into detail about how this was arranged in a letter, but you know your father as well as I do. You will be expected to be here for his homecoming. I have already sent a letter to Dumbledore asking for your temporary release. Talk to him for the exact details of your departure. _

_One more thing that you must know; your father's mind has left him. He still believes that The Dark Lord is alive and in power. He will most likely insist that you get the Dark Mark even though that is not possible. I fear that he will be twice as abusive now that he believes Voldemort is in power. I have told the Ministry of my fears but they insist that we will be protected. _

_I'm sorry that I couldn't have written of a more cheerful topic. Just know that whatever your father does, it isn't your fault or mine. He has lost his mind. Till I see you again, all my love._

_Narcissa Black Malfoy_

"Draco, I'm so sorry" she said as she finished reading.

"Don't be…I'm just worried about my mother and what he'll try to do to her." he sighed.

Hermione kicked off her shoes and stretched herself out on Draco's right. She rested her head on his shoulder and let her left hand rest on his chest as a gesture of comfort. He wrapped his arm around her small form and relaxed. They lay like that for Merlin knows how long, just listening to the music and feeling each other's heart's beat in steady rhythm. After Three Days Grace another song came on. (A/N press play on your DVD/VHS/CD whatever)

_  
I'm awake in the afternoon  
I fell asleep in the living room  
and it's one of those moments  
when everything is so clear _

before the truth goes back into hiding  
I want to decide 'cause it's worth deciding  
to work on finding something more than this fear

It takes so much out of me to pretend  
tell me now, tell me how to make amends

maybe, I need to see the daylight  
to leave behind this half-life  
don't you see I'm breaking down

lately, something here don't feel right  
this is just a half-life  
is there really no escape?  
no escape from time  
of any kind

I keep trying to understand  
this thing and that thing, my fellow man  
I guess I'll let you know  
when I figure it out

but I don't mind a few mysteries  
they can stay that way it's fine by me  
and you are another mystery I am missing

It takes so much out of me to pretend

maybe, I need to see the daylight  
to leave behind this half-life  
don't you see I'm breaking down

Lately, something here don't feel right  
this is just a half-life  
is there really no escape?  
no escape from time  
of any kind

come on lets fall in love  
come on lets fall in love  
come on lets fall in love

'cause lately something here don't feel right  
this is just a half-life,  
without you I am breaking down

wake me, let me see the daylight  
save me from this half-life  
let's you and I escape  
escape from time

come on lets fall in love  
come on lets fall in love  
come on lets fall in love

They lay there contemplating feelings that they had just now begun bubbling to the surface, but they couldn't deny that hey had been feeling this way for some time. They were confused by this torrent of emotions that were swiftly demolishing the defenses that they had tried so hard to keep intact. No matter how much neither wanted to admit it, this was the beginning of something that neither of them could control. And at this point, they weren't so sure that it was such a bad thing.

**A/N: Yes, I know very short…but thats chapter 15 whether you like it or not. I have bad writer's block and I'm just in an all out bad mood today. Sorry, but I'll try to get another chapter ouit today, but don't be dissappointed if it doesn't happen.**

**Songs:**

**Home: Three Days Grace**

**Half-Life: Duncan Sheik -there's also a version by Oliver James i think, but i couldn't find it :( o well...**

**Shoutouts:**

**Kissmyfoot: and her story This Means War for giving me the whole quotes idea. And thanks to sexyslytherin27 for telling me who it was.**

**Jen: Thanks for the suggestions! Hmm, I'll contemplate it but I don't know if I wanna go with a musical title but, thanks anyway!**

**Degrassichick: hmm, never heard the Heath Ledger Version, I'm shure it sounds great tho. Love your name btw, I love Degrassi, but I haven't watched it in forever.**

**HerCharGran: sorry, didn't feel like typing out a long name. anyway, thanks for the quotes! **

**Riley: thanks much! I want a room like that too…I guess I'll have to settle for my desk and small bookshelf…haha oh well, someday.**

**Lilly: aww, you don't have to review EVERY chapter…but im glad that you do! hope you enjoy the story.**

**SexySlythrin27: Thanks for the info. and that VIP quote, I think I found the perfect place for that! pure genious! or pure perfect timing, whichever you prefer :)**

**Russ: Happy early birthday! yep, just 10 more days till #6 but it did take me a minute to figure out what the heck you meant by three days less…and no more grammar slips! **

**VampireMasquerade: oo, I like a challenge! I hope I will have fun!**

**Nikki: thanks, here it is!**


	16. Perido VIPs

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to Ms. J.K. Rowling I don't own the songs either.**

**Chapter Sixteen: **

The rest of the week went by fairly quickly. Draco and Hermione became inseparable and were often seen hanging around with Ginny and Blaise. Harry and Ron were persistent in trying to gain Hermione's forgiveness. She was doing her best not to cave in too easily…after all; she still wanted them to suffer the consequences of getting on her bad side. Hermione and Draco made their nightly rounds without another incident like the one they had encountered Monday night. Before wither of them knew it, it was Friday night and they had just finished moderating the weekly Prefect meeting. During the meeting they set patrolling schedules and discussed the upcoming Halloween ball.

It was decided that Hermione, Draco, Ginny and Blaise would be in charge of finding music, Harry, Ron, Luna and Susan would be in charge of food, and Ernie, Colin, Pansy and Millicent would be in charge of decorations.

Once the meeting was over everyone except Draco, Hermione, Ginny and Blaise left the common room, it was 10:30 pm. Blaise and Draco sat playing Wizard's chess in the common room while Ginny and Hermione went into her room to talk.

* * *

"Do you mind if I borrow this dress for tomorrow?" asked Ginny holding up a black layered over pink mesh dress with a fitted bodice and which hit just above the knee. Hermione nodded

"Actually, you can have it; I was going to give it to you this Christmas but now seems like the perfect time." Hermione replied smiling. "I bought it in Italy this summer for you. It was actually a really good deal."

"Oh thank you! It's gorgeous! So, what are you going to wear?" asked Ginny.

Hermione smiled and got off the bed and walked to her armoire. She pulled out a deep green spaghetti strap dress that looked to be incredibly form fitting. It had ruched side seams which created a draped effect and complimented her toned legs. It hit a little higher than her knee.

"Oh Mya, it's beautiful! Draco won't be able to resist you!" the two girls giggled. "But Mione, won't it look strange that we are going down to Hogsmeade wearing semi-formal dresses?"

"I've already come up with an answer to that…actually Draco came up with it. It seems this isn't the first time he's brought a girl to a classy semi-formal type place during a Hogsmeade trip." she said with a hint of jealousy in her voice, which Ginny wisely chose to ignore. "Anyway, we wear these dresses but we put a camouflage charm on them that makes them look like regular street clothes. When we get to the restaurant we take the charms off."

"Oh…ok" Ginny went back to admiring her new dress as well as Hermione's.

"So Gin, I never actually asked you about this, but, what was Ron's reaction when he found out about you and Blaise?" asked Hermione a few moments later.

"I didn't tell you? Well, as expected, he went ballistic. He kept ranting about how Blaise was out to get him by dating everyone close to him. He said he wouldn't be surprised if he went after Luna next." Ginny rolled her eyes and Hermione tried to suppress a laugh.

Ron had had a crush on Luna since fifth year when she saved him after the Brain incident. Everyone knew that she felt the same way, but Ron was too shy to make his move.

"So, have they, meaning him and Harry, started threatening Blaise yet?"

"I'd like to see them try. I told them that if they do anything to screw this up for me I'd go up to their room at night and personally emasculate them by hand."

At this point both girls burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

* * *

"Queen to B-2 and that, my friend, is checkmate." suddenly Blaise's queen karate chopped Draco's King and sent pieces of it flying all over the room.

"So, I hear Lucius is getting' out of Azkaban next month"

"Yep" said Draco indifferently.

"What do you think is gunna happen if he finds out about Hermione?"

"I dunno man; I don't think I want him to find out about us. It would only put her in danger…especially in his mental state."

"Yea, I heard he still believes that old Voldie is in power."

"He does…"

"So, was every official in the Ministry stoned when they made this brilliant decision?"

"Dunno mate, my mum wouldn't tell me anything in the letter she sent. I figure I'll ask Dumbledore when I go see him about my departure."

"Oh, well, good luck"

"Thanks"

"Thanks for what?" asked Hermione who had just walked out of her room with Ginny.

"Oh, uh…thanks for loaning me this CD" Draco picked up a Foo Fighters CD which Blaise had brought over to listen to while playing chess.

"Oh ok, well you guys should get going. Draco and I have to start patrolling soon." Blaise and Ginny agreed to meet up tomorrow in the heads dorm at 9 am and give the girls time to get ready and the boys time to get changed. Each walked back to their respective common rooms after a goodnight kiss.

Draco and Hermione were finished with their rounds an hour later and decided to hit the hay early. They would be up bright and early the next day.

* * *

The next day, Hermione and Draco headed down to breakfast at 8:30 hand in hand as usual. By now, even though nobody would ever understand it, they had somewhat accepted this strange sight.

They met Ginny and Blaise at their usual seat at the Slytherin table. Lately, Pansy had taken to eating at the Hufflepuff table with her new 'fuck-buddy' Erik Samsile, much to Draco and Blaise's relief. They didn't bother to fill their plates since they would be eating a gourmet brunch in just an hour and a half. After both couples had finished their sparse breakfasts of toast and coffee they made their way up to the head's common room.

* * *

"So 'Mione, I heard about Lucius getting out of Azkaban and going mental. What is Draco gunna do?" asked Ginny as she and Hermione applied their makeup in the head's bathroom.

"I dunno Gin; he refuses to talk about it with me. He says that it would make me worry more than necessary." replied Hermione as she lined her eyes with dark brown eyeliner.

* * *

About twenty minutes later both couples were walking hand in hand towards the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade. The girls had applied a camouflage and comfort charm to their dresses and their shoes. Hermione now appeared to be wearing a pair of low rise denim jeans and a lavender camisole and Ginny appeared to be dressed in a knee length denim skirt and a baby blue turtle neck. Soon they arrived in Hogsmeade and walked to the restaurant which was called 'Perido'. Hermione and Ginny went to the restroom in the foyer to remove the camouflage charms while Draco walked up to the host's stand.

"Malfoy and Zambini table for four please."

The snobbish looking host read down an impossibly long list before he told Draco that he was not on it.

"What! Do you have any idea who I am? Or who my friend is? I am Draco Malfoy and this is Blaise Zambini, our fathers helped finance this restaurant. We are VIP's! I demand to see the owner!"

"Very well sir" said the host with a curt nod. He went off to find the owner.

"Can you believe the nerve of these people?" muttered Draco to Blaise

"I know mate."

Just then the girls came out of the bathroom with their dresses now visible. The boy's jaws dropped on sight. The dresses definitely looked better on the girls than they did on the hangers. Finally Draco snapped out of his state of awe and offered Hermione his arm. She took it with a look of satisfaction on her face that she could get that reaction from him.

"You look beautiful Mya" whispered Draco "Every woman in there will be jealous!"

"Yeah, that's _if_ we ever get in there." said Blaise huffily after he had taken Ginny's hand and praised her on her appearance.

"What's he talking about Draco?" asked Hermione

"Oh, this oaf doesn't recognize Blaise and I so he won't let us in, but don't worry I demanded to speak with the manager and we should have this all straightened out in a few minutes." he replied

Hermione was about to reply when, just then, the host returned with a stout man with a thinning hair and a thick Italian accent.

The stout man introduced himself "Good day gentlemen, I am Claude Perido, the owner of this restaurant. Bruno tells me there is a problem. How may I help?"

"Yes, my name is Draco Malfoy and this is my good friend Blaise Zambini. I'm sure you'll recognize our family names as they have financed many of the expenses of this establishment."

"Of course Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zambini. Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"Your host here…Bruno did you call him?" Claude nodded "Yes, well, Bruno refuses to give us a table" said Draco calmly.

Claude turned to Bruno, who had the look of a deer in the headlights. "BRUNO! How could you not know Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zambini! They are VIPs! I'll handle you later. Now Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zambini if you and your ravishing guests will follow me, I will personally lead you to the best table in the house and start you off with some complimentary appetizers and a bottle of fine wine…I trust that you are all of age?" Before Ginny could speak up to say that she was only seventeen, Blaise nodded.

As they were passing Bruno, Draco stopped, turned to him and hissed "You hear that, we're VIPs, that's Very Important People, learn your acronyms. (sexyslythrin27, sorry, changed it just a tad…just added that Very Important People part.)" Hermione just chuckled and urged him on.

Claude led them to a secluded booth where they could have privacy while still enjoying a fine view of the restaurants collection of art hanging on the walls. They had everything from Rembrandt to Picasso and everything in between. Claude went into the kitchen and soon a polite waiter came with a bottle of fine Chardonnay and another came with a tray of appetizers. The two couples ordered a fine brunch of poached eggs that came with potato pancakes. For desert they each had a delicious fruit tart. All in all it was a wonderful meal. After they had all had their full of food and the bottle of wine had been emptied, the couples left the restaurant and separated. Hermione and Draco headed to the costume shop and Ginny and Blaise headed in the direction of the Shrieking Shack.

**A/N:** Ok, that was chapter 16. Sorry for the long wait. I feel that I owe you an explanation for my lack of updating. Ok

-I got grounded because one of my guy friends is going through some drama and he kept me on the phone for like an hour and my dad freaked out and thought I was talking to my 'boyfriend' chyea right, I wish… anyway that was Thursday-Friday

- Earlier today, I went to go visit my new baby cousin! YAY, I'm and Ate (pronounced a-the; meaning older sister/cousin). Her name is Coreen Nicole and she's the most adorable little thing! And yay, she and her mom are coming home from the hospital tomorrow!

Anyway…yea…that's what happened

Ok, about this chapter, it was originally gunna include costume shopping with H and D as well as the description of G and B's date, but I wanted to update ASAP. Don't worry, I'm writing that part as you're reading this! The next chapter will be completely devoted to that!

KEEP THOSE QUOTES COMING! See chapter 14 for more details!

Anyway…lastly, here are the shout outs

**draco2chexi4u:** I'm glad to know you're reading even if you don't review! I hope you enjoy the story!

**Zafr0:** Yes, I got my DVD out when I wrote the song as well, but actually, the version in the movie isn't the full version :( I actually downloaded it a while ago. Oh well, I hope you get to hear the full version. Oh and it is interesting that your uncle enjoys the movie but interesting is better than plain and boring :P

**Krickette** Wow, if that's what you have to do during the day, then I'll make my story extra good just to brighten up the rest of your time! O and I think I will try that spinning and singing thing…who knows, it may help…I'll just try it when my parents are at work :)

**JiminiCricket:** Actually, I don't know how long the story is going to be…It just depends on what's in my mind the day I update…I could and the story right now…in fact I think I will…

THE END

Haha, just kidding…we've got a long way to go, but when I plan to end it I'll tell you :)

Ok and to the rest of you! I LOVE YOU! THANK YOU!

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! **

**-Ril **


	17. Masquerade and Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to Ms. J.K. Rowling. I don't own any of the songs either. Nor do I own any of the characters in Phantom of the Opera that I may have borrowed in this chapter.**

**Chapter Seventeen: Masquerade**

Hermione and Draco made their way over to one of the few quality costume shops in Hogsmeade village, Madame Giry and Madame Chagny's Costume Shop. Hermione had placed the camouflage charm back on her clothes and Draco was still in his black button up dress shirt and black slacks, but he had taken off his tie and jacket. They walked into the shop, which was located on the town's main road, across the street from Madame Pudifoots. The shop was made to resemble the costume room of a large opera company, with racks and racks of costumes, dresses, cloaks shoes and accessories. Both Hermione and Draco both recognized a familiar song playing softly in the shop

_Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade  
Masquerade!  
Hide your face,  
so the world will  
never find you!_

They rang the hand bell at the counter and were greeted by Madame Giry herself. She was an attractive woman who looked to be in her twenties with long blond hair and a pleasantly round face. She had the voice of a small, innocent child which seemed to fit her pleasant and helpful demeanor.

"Hello, I am Meg Giry. How may I help you?" she asked pleasantly.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Draco Malfoy, and we are looking for costumes to wear to the Halloween Masquerade ball up at Hogwarts. We decided to shop early." replied Hermione brightly, keeping her arm crooked through Draco's.

"Of course miss, would you like matching costumes?"

"Well, I dunno, what do you think Draco?" asked Hermione

"Hey, as long as I don't end up going as anything remotely resembling food, an animal or a woman, I'll go as anything." Draco replied noncommittally.

Hermione rolled her eyes "You see what I've got to work with?" she asked Meg

Meg giggled "Oh, don't worry; I've seen cases like him. They always warm up in the end."

Hermione smiled then said "Yes, I think we will take matching costumes. What have you got?"

"Well, if you'll follow me to the back I can get two rooms started for you and I'll bring you our selection." Meg replied

"Wonderful"

Hermione pulled Draco through the store like a puppy on a leash and his face held a scowl. Finally they reached the back of the shop where Meg indicated to two dressing rooms right next to each other. Hermione entered the one on the right and Draco entered the one on the left. Meg left them for a few moments and came back carrying at least four pairs of costumes.

First she handed Draco what looked like a powder blue polyester power suit and a fake afro…he took it apprehensively. Then she handed Hermione a yellow polyester mini skirt and halter top. She looked at it with distaste but took it anyway. They walked out of the dressing room seconds apart and immediately stopped to gape at each other. Draco immediately burst into laughter; Hermione looked like an upside down, half peeled banana. Hermione slapped him and make a crack about him looking like her father when he was in college…that shut him up. They both turned to Meg and shook their heads, she smiled and handed them another pair of matching costumes. A few minutes later, Draco came out wearing a pair of tight pants, a long sleeved dress shirt with a vest and jacket, a long cape and a mask that covered the left half of his face. Hermione came out wearing a long corseted dress and a rose in her hair.

"I like these!" exclaimed Hermione

"I don't" replied Draco

"Well why not?"

"The mask makes me feel a little too much like a Death Eater"

"Oh fine, you win. Meg, may we try on another pair?"

"Of course Miss Granger."

Meg brought them fifteen more outfits which either Draco or Hermione or both managed to find something wrong about. Finally she said that she would bring them her last pair of matching costumes. She left them for several minutes with Draco still wearing a pimp costume and holding a gold tipped cane and Hermione wearing a very revealing white tube top and a pair of purple boy shorts; three guesses who objected to that one. Meg returned a few moments later holding two garment bags; she handed one to Draco and the other to Hermione, who went into their dressing rooms to change.

They emerged a few minutes later and looked at each other in awe.

"Madame Giry, I think these are the ones!" said Hermione excitedly

"Okay miss, I'll just take them and wrap them up for you." Draco and Hermione changed and handed the costumes to Madame Giry who used her wand to place them both back in their garment bags and walked them up to the front counter.

"Will you be paying together or separately?" she asked

"Separately" answered Hermione

"Together, I'll be paying for them both." Draco corrected

"Draco no! I won't let you buy me this costume! It looks expensive!"

"You think two measly costumes are going to put a dent in my inheritance?"

"I wouldn't feel right!"

"Well, just consider it a birthday gift then."

"Draco, my birthday was in March!"

"Fine, a late birthday present, an early Christmas gift…whatever you want to call it. I'm not taking 'no' for an answer!"

"Draco! I _can_ afford it you know! I'm not dirt poor!"

"I know love, damn; can't a guy do something sweet for his girlfriend?"

"Oh fine, you insufferable twit!" she said with a pout.

"Good and you know you love me for it." he said kissing her on the forehead. She finally lightened up and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. "Now, Madame Giry, I believe that these should be enough for the costumes." he said dropping a small bag of coins onto the counter and waiting for Meg to count them.

Meg, who had been watching their small dispute with a smile on her face, counted the money and nodded.

"You know, you two remind me of my dear friend Christine de Chagny and her husband Raoul. They are so in love just like the two of you." she said

Her comment made Hermione blush deep crimson and Draco look down at his feet with a sort of lopsided grin on his face.

"Thank you Madame Giry, you've been a great help, but we must be going now." said Hermione who then grabbed the garment bags and pulled Draco out of the store before he could utter a word of thanks.

* * *

Ginny and Blaise made their way towards the Shrieking Shack. There was a park there where they could just sit and watch the geese in the pond. They reached the park and walked to the edge of the lake. Blaise conjured up a blanket and he and Ginny sat down side by side. She looked a little chilly. Even though she appeared to be wearing a turtle neck, Blaise knew that she was really wearing a thin dress, so he wrapped his arm around her protectively. She leaned into him and he started humming in her ear. She recognized the tune and started to sing along with his melody.

_A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're feeling small  
Alone in the night you whisper  
Thinking no-one can hear you at all  
You wake with the morning sunlight  
To find fortune that is smiling on you  
Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow  
For all you know tomorrow  
The dream that you wish will come true_

"Ginny, I want you know that I really like you and I want to make your dreams come true. I know that may seem a bit fast but in this past week it seems like I've been close to you my whole life. I've never felt this way, not even with Mya and…" his rambling was cut off by Ginny's finger pressed on his lips. She removed her finger and replaced them with her lips and soon they were caught up in a passionate longing filled kiss that was only broken when they absolutely needed air. When they finally broke apart Ginny whispered in his ear.

"All I want to do is be with you every waking moment, just holding you close to me." (Russ)

With that Blaise captured her lips in a kiss that was even more passionate than the last one. They broke apart after a few more minutes of snogging and watched the ripples that the geese were making in the water until it was time for the students to return to the school. They had truly had an enchanting evening.

**A/N: There's chapter 17. You like? I personally hate it. I mean I like what they're doing in it but I think it's rather badly written. Quite frankly I'm losing interest in this story, but I won't give it up because so many people are taking the time to read and review it.**

**Yea, sorry it took a while to get out…but I, being the absolute genius that I am managed to get myself grounded AGAIN! GOSH this sucks…oh well; I got a one hour reprieve so I decided to post a new chapter. I actually wrote it whenever my mom and dad were at work since they wouldn't know that I was actually using the computer if I wasn't on the internet. OK shootouts next time since I'm short on time. O, and I started another story, The Crime of Passion. Summary next time, really short on time…just check it out!**

**Songs:**

**Masquerade: The Phantom of the Opera**

**A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes: Disney**


	18. A Bittersweet Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs in this fic. **

**Chapter Eighteen: A Bittersweet Reunion**

Draco and Hermione made their way to Madame Pudifoot's café in awkward silence. Draco didn't like the atmosphere of the place; ever since Pansy had forced him there on Valentines Day of fourth year he had avoided it at all costs. He was going to say something to Hermione about this but she was lost in her own thoughts.

'_What did Madame Giry mean when she said we were in love? Oh duh Hermione, she meant that we looked like we were in love. Draco and I aren't in love…we've only been dating for a week and up till then we hated each other with a passion! I can see this developing into something more, perhaps, but this is just too fast. No one said this about Viktor and I. Oh my, I'm making too much of this. Madame Giry didn't know anything. Or maybe, she was right on the dot…maybe I d…'_

"Hermione watch out!"

Draco grabbed Hermione just before she walked into a lamp post.

"Hey 'Mione, you should watch where you're going. If you had hit the pole, cracked your skull and died then I would be left dateless for the Halloween Ball, and that wouldn't look very good." said Draco with a glint in his eye and a smirk adorning his features.

"Oh really Draco? Because I'm sure Pansy would love to go with you. I believe she would dump poor Erik just for you. In fact there she is in Madame Pudifoot's. Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Draco's face took on a look of utter disgust as he looked in the direction of the café's window. Sure enough, there was Pansy Parkinson staring straight back at him. She batted her eyelashes at him in what she must have thought was a sexy way; actually it looked more like a bug had flown into her eye and she was trying to blink it out.

"Argh, let's go back up to the castle…I don't think I like this atmosphere."

"Awww, is Drakie scared of the big mean Pansy?"

Draco pinned Hermione against the wall of Madame Pudifoot's and planted wet kisses along the base of her neck as he whispered "No and if you ever say that again I won't be so nice."

Hermione laughed and nodded into his kisses which had migrated from her neck to her lips.

Suddenly, Hermione broke out of his grip and started running back up to the castle.

"Come and get me!" she yelled.

Draco immediately set off after her.

* * *

Ginny and Blaise made their way back up towards the castle hand in hand. They were still humming that oh so familiar tune.

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep_

_In dreams you will lose your heartache_

_Whatever you wish for, you keep_

_Have faith in your dreams and someday_

_Your rainbow will come shining through_

_No matter how your heart it grieving_

_If you keep on believing_

_The dream that you wish_

_Will come true…_

"Gin?"

"Yea Blaise?"

"What do you say we go back to the heads dorm and spend some time with Drake and Mya?"

"I guess, do you think they'll be back by now?"

"I—oomph" Ginny was abruptly cut off when she collided with Draco _and_ Hermione. She had the misfortune of being directly in the path of the lovebirds when Draco finally caught Hermione. Thusly, all three were knocked off their feet and landed in a tangled mass of arms and legs. Blaise laughed and, after being served with a glare from Ginny, he helped them up. Draco looked quite pleased with himself, Hermione was blushing and Ginny was dusting off her robes vigorously.

"Sorry Ginny"

"It's okay Mione, what were you doing anyway?"

"Hermione chose an intense moment of passion to transform into an eleven year old and play tag." replied Draco, earning a swat from Hermione.

"It was not an intense moment of passion; you were in the process of giving me a hickey."

"And you don't call that passion?"

Hermione giggled and took his hand.

"Come on guys. It's time to head back to the castle." she said.

The rest nodded and followed her back up to the castle. When they passed through the large entrance doors the came face to face with none other than----Harry and Ron.

At first, Hermione didn't even acknowledge their presence, instead opting to pull Draco by the hand in the direction of their common room but she felt a hand on her arm that stopped her in her tracks.

"Hermione wait."

"Why should I Ron?"

"Because, I" -ahem- "…uh, WE, want to apologize."

"Hermione, I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was doing with Pansy. I was just so, so…angry!" added Harry.

Draco snorted and muttered something under his breath that sounded distinctly like 'blinded by anger eh pothead' but after earning a look from Hermione he sobered. Ginny was standing off to the side glaring at her brother and Blaise had a knowing smirk plastered on his face. Hermione on the other hand looked Harry straight in the eye and said.

"Harry James Potter! WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS YOUR DEFINITION OF ANGRY! IS IT SLEEPING WITH THE FIRST WHORE THAT CROSSES YOUR PATH! BECAUSE IF IT IS THEN YOU ARE IN DIRE NEED OF A DICTIONARY!"

Suddenly there was the sound of skin on skin and everyone in the entrance hall who hadn't stopped at Hermione's out burst now turned only to find the famous Harry Potter holding his cheek where the Gryffindor Head Girl, Hermione Granger, had just issued him a rather hard slap. Hermione was glaring daggers at Harry while he just stood there in awe. Finally after five seconds of tense silence Ron, surprisingly, stepped up to Draco and extended his hand.

"Well, Mal…erm…Draco, it seems that if I ever want my best friend back that I'll have to get used to you."

Draco took a tentative step towards Ron as if he would suddenly transform into a hippogriff. Eventually, after a few seconds of contemplating and a barely discernable nudge from Hermione, Draco grasped Ron's hand and shook it stiffly before letting go. Hermione immediately stepped forward and flung her arms around Ron in a fierce hug.

"Oh RON! I've missed you soooo much! Thank you for doing this!" she cried into his chest.

"No problem Mione, that's what friends do."

"Someone should tell Harry that."

Hermione disengaged herself and turned to where Harry was standing, only to find that he wasn't there.

"Where did he go?"

**A/N: YES! I'm Back! but don't think I'm gunna go back to my habit of updating every two days like it was at the beginning. Frankly it took me two weeks to write this chapter. I know I know, two weeks? well, that's what AP class does to you. it saps all will to work out and replaces it with full blown hatred of the AP world history teacher. anyway. was that a good place to end? I don't really care if it's not. You'll all be glad to know that this story is winding down. I'm going to skip a hell of a whole month and go to the halloween ball or like, a week b4 it. And the reason I changed the title of the story is because I've found a new inspiration. Lol, trust me not what you expected. **

**Ok, this will make some ppl happy, I guess, I plan to write a sequel to this. A short one, drama romance probably, but it will all be explained in the final chapter. If anyone can tell me why you think I changed the title, leave it in a review and if you get closest I'll name a major character after you in the sequel.**

**Ok, I guess here is where the shout outs usually are hmm, I'm gunna stop doing those cuz it just takes too long. But know that if you have any questions or comments I will still respond here (next chapter). But I still want to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart! Thanks!**

**PPS any grammar and puntuation and words running together then blame it on the uploading process. I know there weren't any when i proofread it and i'm too lazy to fix them.**

**PS I won't even start to try writing the next chap until I get at least 7 reviews for this chapter. I think that's fair motivation, don't you?**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-Ril**


End file.
